


Belong

by anthea_vongore, Freshsalad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because Dante and Vergil are like ...5, Body Horror, Dante is clueless, Dante makes a lot of pop culture references, F/F, Gore, Horror, Lot of innuendos, Lot of team bonding, M/M, Nico and Nero are bfffs, Nico is a badass because yes, Post DMC 5, Slow Build, Suffering Nero is our lifeblood, Trish and Lady are the mothers of the group, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vergil in : how to dad, heavy mention of torture, tags will be updated as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthea_vongore/pseuds/anthea_vongore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/pseuds/Freshsalad
Summary: While Dante and Vergil are stuck in the deep meanderings of hell, Devil May Cry  keeps working like always, especially the mobile branch.Nero, Nico, Trish and Lady still hope to find a way to bring the legendary demon hunter (...and his brother) back, searching for various informations as they go through their everyday demon-killing job.One Day, though, Nero finds himself victim of a mysterious attack and gets kidnapped.As the others run to the rescue, the young demon hunter discovers things about his past that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero & Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nico & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and My best friend decided to write this thingo after she showed me how cool the Devil May Cry games are! So we (re) played the entire saga in basically one week and now...here we are. 
> 
> We're not native english speakers so, sorry for the (surely present) mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Vergil was really starting to get irritated.  
How it could not be like that after all, since he was forced to drag that _obnoxious walking torture_ a.k.a. his little brother, in the deep meanders of hell with him, listening to the constant complaints on how bored he was. “Dante, i swear, if you don’t close that mouth of yours i’ll shut it once and for all.” “ Oh, come on, Brother! Never read the Divine Comedy ? You’re supposed to guide me through Hell, with patience and virtue!’’  
  
Vergil glared at him while Dante found a rock to sit on , which definitely was weird shaped, and certainly did resemble a desperate human soul, but Vergil knew his brother didn’t care at all. Point was, that during these days? Months? Spent with his _dear_ twin , he came to the conclusion that Dante was _hiding_ something from him. The exaggerating display of calm and nonchalance covered a subtle nervousism, and that could be easily detected by the fact that his brother sighed.

 _A lot_.  
  
He lost count on how many times he could hear a sigh from him, it was totally out of character , and incredibly unsettling. So, Vergil decided to untie the knots. By being utterly direct about the topic.  
“Dante…” He started calmly. “Stop looking at the horizon waiting for a way out, without Yamato’s power we’re stuck. Being here with you already is an highly unpleasant experience, at least tell me why are you sighing! ”  
With a snort, completely ignoring the ‘question’, Dante stomped both of his boots on the dry ground, putting his hands on the _desperate-human-soul_ rock, assuming a relaxed pose. “Wonder what the guys are doing, bet they’re eating pizza, fuck! Now i want pizza…” He stopped to scrape some blood and dirt off from his Camperos, while grimacing, then he smiled softly. “Uh, now that i think about it though, Nero probably cooked some pasta,  
kid loves that.”  
  
When his son’s name came out from his brothers’ lips, Vergil turned in his direction, being suspicious. “From what i could see, you got attached to him’’ He got no immediate reaction from Dante, which kept scraping out _stuff_ from his boots, but after some seconds he received an answer. “Not that you really saw much, but… y’know, he’s my nephew. I mean, i got attached to _you_! With him is a lot easier.”  
Vergil apparently didn’t react at the mocking sentence, so Dante took the chance to keep talking. “Nero is too _kind_ for his own good and he’s very _sweet_ , how could i not be attached to that brat _,_ hah, thinking about it, he’s not like you at all _.”_ Dante continued his speech focusing on finding some sort of reaction on Vergil's face, but failing, as always his brother was stone-like. “Wait a minute, though, you definitely have a thing in common, you’re both _HUGE_ hot-heads! Ah ah ah ah!’’ Proudly finishing, Dante shook his head, while some dust came down from his silver hair.  
  
Vergil deliberately decided to ignore the provocation, to prove him wrong about being an… _hot-head_ and to deeply focus on what he said. Something in Dante’s speech didn’t convice him at all. This blatant display of how much he cared about Nero sounded weird and he wanted to know why. Slowly sitting on the ground, with his trusted Yamato between his hands he asked with an inquiring tone. “And Nero?”  
“Nero, what?’’ At his twin’s question Vergil answered, while a smirk came up on his face. “Is the brat attached to you? Because if i ever return, i want to be prepared on telling him that you pitifully kicked the bucket under my sword.”  
Dante laughed very loudly at the provocation,both of them knew the threat was just a way to keep talking about the topic. “Well, kid would probably be upset, being such a soft hearted moron.’’  
  
Again the same sensation, but Vergil wasn’t a man of patience. So, he abruptly expressed his thoughts. “I don’t know what you’re trying to hide, but okay, keep your secrets, i’m annoyed enough.’’ Vergil then got up to walk away, without waiting for Dante’s reaction, he wanted actually, he really wanted to know about this, curiosity was eating him from inside, but he also had a dignity, he certainly wouldn’t act like a impertinent child. Dante expression turned into a knowing smirk. He followed the other, lazily putting his hands on the long trenchcoat pockets, admiring his work noticing howVergil posture was a clear sign of irritation. He couldn’t help but laugh at it.  


\------ ------ ------  
  
In the meantime, _Devil May Cry_ kept working like always. Both the main headquarters and the secondary branch in the Van, run by Nico and Nero. It was a quiet evening and the little truck rushed trought the streets, luckily there wasn’t a huge presence of people, and Nero was _grateful_ about that, considering Nico’s driving. He half laid on the passenger seat, his dusty army boots swinging on the dashboard. _Vergil_ ’ s book placed on his face was doing the magnificent job of hiding his sensitive eyes from the sunlight as the hunter was trying to sleep. Too bad he couldn’t with the present company.  
  
“Whaddaya think those two r’doing?’’Nico literally spat the question while focusing on the street in front of her, thin smoke coming out of her plump mouth. Removing the tome from his face, he aswered with a subtle laugh.  
“If i know them a little , they’re probably comparing their _size’’_ Then, he aimlessy threw his father’s book in front of him, without any care. It fell on the ground. Nico Laughed noisily, noticing how Nero picked the book rapidly after it fell, and hurried himself on cleaning it from any possible dust or dirt. “What a _bad boy_ you are, Chalk-head _.’’_ She said and he angrily glared at her for the comment. They kept on bickering, until the phone’s ringtone echoed inside the Van.

 _Dante or not Dante._  
Devil May Cry never stops.  
  
Some hours later, Nero found himself wandering through the various alleys, his new sleeveless coat (a gift from some demon’s sharp blades) swayed in the wind, while he drinking some Watermelon _Snap Punch,_ as always, he lovedsweet drinks.Making a very fastidious slurping noise, he noticed spots of rancid blood on the ground, sign of Demons arrival, in fact, a bunch of Hell Caina rapidly came out from it. Nero drank the last drop of the juice with a loud “ _aah_ ’’ of satisfaction, then crushed the can in his hand like it was made of paper. One of the creatures reached him, trying to slash one of his legs with his large schyte, receiving an army boot directly in the face as a response. What remained of the _Snap Punch_ can directly finished inside a trash bin and Nero smiled.  
  
“Bull’s eye”  
  
Without lifting his eyes, he fired a triple Blue Rose shot, blowing up the demon head, the creture spilled putrid blood everywhere as an warning for his friends behind it. The young hybrid bowed towards the monsters,a diabolic smirk appeared on his face. “ _Shall we dance?”_ The noisy rumble of the Red Queen echoed in the air.

\------ ------ ------  


The loud ring of the portable phone in the van echoed for the countless time, with a snort Nico picked it up. “Devil may cry! If a creepy and disgusting demon invasion is your problem, we’re at your service!" “Nico, _please_ , change the fucking slogan, this one sucks." “Nero _,please_ , i’m an Inventor, an artist! I don’t give a shit about slogans.’’ The Hunter rolled his eyes and laughed, while earing the woman thick accent through the phone as she spoke again.  
“So, we’re ya at? i’ll pick you up.’’  
“I’m in front of an old theater’’  
  
At the words Nico snorted. “Really, Nero, Really. Ye’re in front an old Theater. Exactly, which one of the _five_ in the whole city?’’Rolling his eyes, he looked around in search of a more specific point.“Let me look, ah! there’s a sex shop near it’’“uhm… name’s Butt Factory? Eh eh _buttfactory_ ‘’Nico’s childish tone was almost covered by paper sounds, probably the map she was checking. “Yep, that’s the one.’’ Nero confirmed while trying to take a look inside it.  
  
“OK! Be right there, _eyelashes_!’’  
Nero grimaced at the nickname, not like his eyelashes were _that_ long.  
  
An impressive wheelspin distracted Nero from the very interesting magazine he bought inside the shop, He closed it immediately and hid it behind his back. Nico lowered the van window smirking knowingly. “Dont’ hide that thing from me, i guess ya’ liked the sex shop visit?" “Why, Envious?” Nero’s smile died when Nico lifted an eyebrows,her grin wider . “I was just surprised, isn’t the sweet surrender an already satisfying toy for you? Do you need something else ? I can improve it you kn-”  
“ _NICOLETTA._ If you don’t shut the hell up in this instant i swear i-”  
“Ahahahah! Look how red you are! Come on, _tough guy_ , the way for Capulet is friggin long. Trish and Lady are waiting for us to share some interesting news.”  
  
After 2 whole minutes of silence Nero wrinkled his nose, his face still very red. “You really think we’re going to find anything after two whole years?!” “One year and a half! And i’m very positive about it, Nero.”  
Nico answer’s was direct and fast, her driving slowed a little, signs she was struggling between keeping an hand on the steering wheel and lighting a cigarette. As always, Nero waved the smoke away with his arm, lowering his side window ,to breathe some fresh air. His eyes got trapped in the relaxing view of the city around them, He looked at Nico, her friend’s attachment to Dante was almost ridiculous, she’s only saw him for what, ten? Twenty minutes? But he knew Dante’s effect on people, and he knew the deep admiration Nico’s had for the legendary hunter, but Nico’s often asked about Vergil as well, and she always had that _concerned_ look when she spoke about him with Nero, which contrasted so much with her usual smiling face.Nero bit his lip. He was thinking about those two idiots.

 _Again._  
  
Idiots, yeah, he couldn’t find a more appropriate word,it was so frustrating to be left behind.

' _I_ _t’s because you’re here we can go’_  
  
Even now, Dante’s unforgettable words were engraved in his head. The hunter shrugged, sometimes he laughed at these thoughts. He suddendly found a family, a ...very weird one, considering how his _uncle_ called him deadweight and his _father_ ripped his arm off. _Still_ , he was inexplicably and incredibly happy. _However_ , that family immediately got away from him, in the deep meanders of hell. And now, even if he _hated_ them, he couldn’t help but wanting them back. He desperately wanted them back.  
  
The deep flow of thoughts got suddenly interrupted by Nico’s voice.“Uhm… Nero, See that guy in the middle of the street? He doesn’t move at all, the hell. ”Nico’s started to slow down, while the Hunter stiffened, squinting his eyes to take a better look at the figure they were dangerously getting closer to. Nero then growled. “Ohi! Out of the way _FUCKER_ \- ”  
  
The last thing he saw was the figure hand pointing directly at them.  
Then everything became dark.  
  
Like it was the lightest thing in the word, the little van flipped multiple times, while huge and mucous tentacles wrapped around it, in a deadly grip. Nero managed to unhinge the truck door with a strong kick, then, carrying a semi-conscious Nico in his arms, he jumped outside, rolling on the hard asphalt. The mysterious figure, very human-like, lifted his head, completely covered by a black hood, and walked towards them with his hands behind his back. Nero put his friend on the ground, then shook his head, trying to open his eyes, he felt weak and he had no idea why, the impact wasn’t so strong, at least not strong like the ones he was used to. Inexplicably, though, his sight was incredibly blurred and he couldn’t focus at all on the figure who was in front of him, as waiting for something. The hunter turned his head towards Nico again, her breathing was weak and her eyes basically invisible behind the thousand of cracks the glasses received with the hit. Without losing another second, he threateningly pointed the Red Queen towards the figure. Then a deep, rough, distorted voice came from it.  
“I have to say it, exactly as i suspected, you’re very tough. Still standing and wanting to attack me, despite my poisonous miasma.”  
  
The hunter vaguely listened to the voice, his hears were ringing so much. The figure made another step in his direction, continuing his speech.  
“I really doubt you will last much longer though, _Nero_ ” At his name, Nero widened his eyes, his legs were trembling, it was true, he felt dangerously weak, at this point he may would not be able to even wield his sword. Despite that, he smirked, answering as menacing as he could in that instant. “Nah, i have all the strength to beat that fucking ass of yours right now.” His vision was becoming even more blurred, and he almost didn’t hear the laugh directed at him. “Do you see this purple fog around us? Is the miasma i previously mentioned.” Gracefully ,the figure raised an hand, like he was introducing something majestic.  
  
“So, that's what that shitty stench was, it was you! Damn dude, go see a doctor.” Nero commented trying to keep a mocking tone, but his eyes were puffier and redder and he could feel some burning tears coming out from them. The Hooded figure laughed out loud, and Nero could feel shivers running through his spine. “Your dear uncle teached you well, at being a disrespectful braggart, too bad he didn’t also teach you when it’s time to keep you mouth shut.” Hearing Dante’s name, the hunter snorted.  
  
_Of course_ , Dante was somehow involved in this. Nero felt the figure gaze on him, and he swiveled his trusted sword, wanting to attack, even though the blade, stabbed on the ground, was the only thing that kept him up on his feet at the moment. “Let’s focus again on my Miasma, seeing the effect it has on you, i wonder, how’s that human over there doing?” The figure asked, with an amused tone, but then his voice became alarmingly lower.  
“...It would be better to relieve her pain” Without waiting for Nero’s reaction, sharp tentacles dashed towards Nico, ready to slaughter her. Nero widened his eyes, the stinging was unbearable, but fastly, despite his body conditions, he positioned himself in front of her, ready to block the hit with his sword.  
  
A sharp ,sudden, pain left him breathless.  
  
A bunch of tentacles appeared from nowhere had him trapped, while one them was piercing through his right lung. Nero wanted to scream ,but nothing came out of his mouth.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Nico felt some hot and wet drops on her face, with huge effort she opened both eyes. Her vision was blurred, she felt like her head was splitting, and not that only, since a costant pain spreads through her body everytime she breathed. She tried to focus putting her trembling hands on the ground, touching the grey and cold asphalt. Wait, no, the ground wasn’t grey and cold, it was red and hot, and the thick metallic smell of blood in the air made Nico raise her head slowly, while a primal terror was trapping her second after second. Nero completely torn figure was in front of her, lifted by a plentful of tentacles while his blood dropped on the ground in a crimson puddle. Exactly after five seconds Nero landed on the ground, managing to cut the tentacles around him, he spat a huge amount of blood, his face was dangerously pale and he was trembling, Nico has never seen him like this.  
  
_n...Ne..ro…_  
  
She tried to call him, in vain, because she felt like her throat was on fire, like she was chewing on an ember, body completely paralized. Her eyes closed at their own will. She forced them to open again and the sight was even more devastating, the tentacles were playing with Nero’s body like it was a ragdoll, He was screaming probably very loudly, but Nico’s could only hear muffled noises. With inhuman effort she tried to sit and put all of the weight in front of her, crawling bit by bit towards her friend. Her eyes stung so much the pain was excruciating and she was falling into a deep slumber. Lifting her head she noticed Nero’s unconcious body being dragged into a luminous portal by the hooded figure.Opening her mouth to shout angrily, she managed to grab Nero’s foot in the process. The hooded figure slowly turned, questioning the sudden weight difference. He smiled and laughed, noticing Nico’s grip on Sparda’s grandson, he had to admit she got a decent willpower.

“Pretty strong for being a mere human, little girl, however...’’ With a _delicate_ kick , he sent Nico’s body flying directly against the van. “I really hate useless heroisms.”

Nico spat blood on the ground, and the last thing she could see before closing her eyes was Nero’s body entering the portal.

\------ ------ ------  
  
  
  
Capulet’s alleys were quiet and dark, some street lamps were completely off, especially the ones near the Devil May Cry headquarters. Inside, it was a full mess, pizza boxes everywhere and various magazines of all sort were scattered around, Lady was eating a large double cheese pizza while completely settled on the couch, and in the meantime Trish was sighing ,eating as well. Lady could count a sigh from the blonde demon every 10 seconds, and it was starting to get on her nerves. “Trish, they’ll come, they’re simply late.’’ Trish looked at her while Lady threw away the now empty box, lifting herself up from the couch. “I don’t know, it’s been two hours already, i’m honestly kind of starting to get worried” She could hear Lady slowly walking towards her, so she rapidly ate all the remaining pizza slices. "Aw,come on! Just a slice!” “ Just because i’m worried, Lady, it doesn’t mean you can eat my pizza too.”

“Hey, it worths a try.” Trish wanted to wipe away that childish smirk from her companion’s face, but suddenly the phone rang, and both women winced, turning their heads in the device direction. Trish reached the phone before Lady, having slightly longer arms, and stopped the petite woman with a hand on her face. “Devil May Cry! If a creepy and disgusting dem- …” Trish stopped, and Lady eyes widened at the shocked expression on the blonde face. “Nico…? What -’’ Lady literally jumped putting herself closely, to listen.

After some seconds the call ended. Trish and Lady looked at each other, gulping in unison. Trish’s voice was like ice.

“Let’s go.”  
  
_Devil May Cry_ ‘s door opened wide from the inside, and both women started running through the streets, furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Detailed mention of torture in this chapter!
> 
> We're not native speakers so, sorry for the mistakes!

Dante was diligently following his brother, trying to be as silent as possible like he requested. He was _really_ bored so he threw a glance around himself in search of something that could pick his interest. He noticed another human-looking weird rock mixed with blood which was very similar to a previous one he saw before and he wondered if they were going in circles or the Hell designer got tired on decoring this wasteland. “Can i ask you a thing? If there’s not a way out why are we walking around like douchebags without a destination or a goal?”

Vergil kept walking steady, answering Dante’s question with a sassy tone. “Would you prefer to make little angels of dust on the ground?” “I admit that the very idea of making a _snowman_ of Empusa’s shit with my adorable big brother is endearing, i think i’ll pass this time though.” Dante grimaced but kept talking. “But i would like to know your plan”.

Vergil stopped, visibly confused, which wasn’t a Vergil-thing at all. “My plan?” Sighing at the question Dante decided to be as blunt as possible, blunt always worked with Vergil. “Y’know, since you’re keeping such a steady pace and you’re walking so fast, i thought you had a clear idea on how to find a way out.” Dante looked at Vergil with a smile, impatiently waiting for an answer, his smile died when he received another sassy remark.“ What part of the sentence _‘without the power of creating portals we are stuck here’_ your brain doesn’t understand?" Vergil was still walking, not turning his face towards him even once, a frown appeared on Dante's face.  
“Then,Verge, where the hell are we going?”  
  
“Nowhere.”

Dante considered himself a chill person, he really could understand and overcome a lot of things with a positive attitude. But, as always, his brother incredibly managed to get on his nerves quite easily. He almost got surprised by himself on how his voice sounded annoyed. “What?! Are you kidding?!  
  
Receiving only a raised eyebrows as an answer, Dante’s voice started to become more and more _dramatic,_ clear sign of his frustration. “Then, what are we doing, exactly?” “ _Exactly._ We’re just walking. No destination, no goal, nothing.  
Happy now that you got your answer?” Body moving on his own, Dante reached his limit, starting to gesticulate to add even more emphasis to his words, almost turning the discussion into a _drama act._

“ _H_ _appy?! How could i be happy?!”_  
  
He noticed Vergil rolling his eyes, but he didn’t care.“ This doesn’t make any sense, what even is the point of walking around tiring ourselves even more! Let’s stay here instead! Hell, let’s fucking sit, let’s paint eachother nails, let’s play cards! _Anything!”_ Dante's voice couldn’t have reached a more theatrical tone at this point. Vergil sighed loudly. “First of all we don’t have cards, second, it’s undoubtly better if we go exploring the zone instead of sitting on our butts waiting for a new monster to attack.” He stopped briefly, pointing a reluctant finger towards Dante .“By the way, you have some Empusa’s brain on your hair.” Instantly, Dante’s hand was on his own hair, trying to find the intruder as fast as possible. He grimaced, removing the slimy substance. “Thanks a lot. Anyway, there’s already been enough exploration in my life already. I’m too tired to go all _Relic Hunter_ with you right now.”  
  
“Relic Hunter?”  
At the question Dante gasped in shock, and for the umpteenth time Vergil rolled his eyes. “When we get back you’re going to watch _ALL_ of it.” Vergil reaction at Dante’s words was loud, and the younger twin couldn’t help but wince.  
“When we get back?! _Dante we can’t get back!_ How many times do i have to repeat that Yamato is powerless?! And it’s not like portals can appear from nowhere! Hell how can you be so-” Vergil stopped.

Dante wasn’t listening to him at all, instead he was extremely focused on a point beyond his brother, the older twin raised both eyebrows.  
  
“...Vergil, is that a portal?”  
  
At first, Vergil thought of a joke. Knowing his brother, he was definitely trying to _‘change the subject’_ by saying some nonsense, but when Dante abruptly turned him around, his eyes widened so much they looked like plates.  
“…Yes, that’s a portal.” Dante’s laugh echoed through the whole place, even alerting some demons, Vergil was petrified and while his younger brother directly threw himself through the portal Vergil screamed.  
  
“Wait, Dante! It could be a tr-”  
  
“ _Time for a shower!_ ”  
  
Dante’s voice came from inside the mysterious gate and Vergil remained still, he heard some noises behind him, surely coming from the demons alerted by his brother’s laugh, but he couldn’t move, it was _too much of a coincidence_.  
He waited various seconds, demons getting closer. Then, he sighed, because whatever was expecting them on the otherside, was certainly going to die under the blades of their swords, he directly walked inside the portal, leaving the approaching monsters behind.

Vergil came out of the portal in a threatening fight stance, wielding an unsheated Yamato in his hand, he soon noticed that it was useless, as both of the brothers found themselves in a calm and quiet alley with not a single soul in sight. “Hey, i know this city.” Dante smiled as he spoke, turning towards him. Vergil would never admit it , even under torture, but… He was kinda glad not be _alone_ , this time. He followed Dante’s steps throwing glances at him, his little brother was smiling widely as he described the various shops they ran into, Vergil felt a warmness in his stomach. It has been so long since he felt like that. Feeling his older brother half-smiling behind him, Dante couldn’t help but grin. A quiet, uncomplaining Vergil sure was a rare sight, so he spoke with a playful tone, he couldn’t really help but _tease_. “Damn, i can’t really wait to see Nero’s face when he finds out we didn’t cut eachother throats, bet we’ll leave him speechless.”  
  
Vergil didn’t answered at first and Dante could notice a nervous aura surrounding him and his smirk widened. “What’s wrong , brother? you’re not _afraid_ to face him, aren’t you?” He chuckled at his own sentence, but when Vergil continued to be silent, Dante knew he hit the nail on the head. “Oh well, i know you’re a little nervous,Vergil, but i’m pretty sure that with your _incredibly charismatic_ personality he will _adore_ you in no time!” Dante’s smile died on his face when Vergil glared so intensely at him it was almost like the temperature around them dropped, the younger twin shook his head sighing while Vergil’s was trying to kill him with his eyes only. “Too much, huh?”

“ _Definitely,_ Dante.”  
  
  
Dante then noticed how his brother surpassed him, bumping onto his shoulder in the process, he turned around slowly, looking at Vergil that kept marching like he exactly knew where to go, before reaching a large, luminous street near them. Vergil stopped looking around himself like a confused tourist. Dante laughed very loud, perfectly aware of the fact that his brother had no idea how to reach the Devil May Cry base, or even Capulet. Of course,Vergil's irritated question arrived soon after. “What’s so _funny_ , now?” 

Dante answered with a challenging smile.“You don’t know where we have to go.” Vergil snorted, almost frowning, the sensation he had before disappeared as Dante kept playing with him, making him feel like a fool.

“Then, will you be so kind on telling me where the hell is that ridiculous _rat hole_ you’re so fond of? Of course, if it’s still in one piece.” Those words actually hurt.Dante’s face became serious and he walked straight ahead of them, reaching a bus stop nearby. _‘It’s not a rat hole’_ the hunter said that more to himself than to his twin.

\----- ----- -----  
  
  
Vergil fixed his long blue coat, reluctantly following his brother, who entered the bus arrived only some seconds before. Taking the seat next to Dante he noticed how the man was _frowning_ , deliberately ignoring him. Vergil then looked around, a lot of humans were staring at them, there were some old people and a couple of guys probably returning from a party night, an old lady was shaking her head with disgust painted all over her face, if it was because they were covered in mud, blood and whatelse or because they smelled like someone poured an entire bucket of puke all over them, he had no idea, but the lady's expression annoyed him, so he turned his attention on Dante again.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re taking a bus.”  
“Oh, i’m sorry, if my _rat hole_ can’t be reached on foot from here.”  
  
“Everything can be reached on foot”  
“Then get the hell out and walk.”  
  
At the sharp comment, Vergil turned his head towards Dante, noticing that his brother was drawing little faces on the huge bus window, that was covered by a thin layer of condensed water. The faces remotely reminded Dante’s weird circle of friends. “Did i upset you?” Vergil was almost surprised of asking that to his brother, was he really worried about him? Over something so little? Even Dante stopped, his finger still on the bus window. Then, he felt Dante’s rugged hand on his own forehead followed by the very stupid question: “Are you sure you’re okay? Did you catch a fever?” Vergil removed the dirty and stained hand from his skin instantly, he didn’t even want to remember where that hand had been.

“No, Dante, i am perfectly well, i just asked you a question.”  
“Oh, i am sorry, big brother, but this sudden worry about my wellbeing is very... _weird_ ” “I am not worried about you, i was just asking if you really got upset over something so bland like calling your place a _rat h-_ ”  
  
“Yeah, i am upset.”  
  
At the direct answer Vergil widened his eyes, Dante was rarely so blunt in regards of his emotions. “The thing you call a _rat hole_ , is my home, and it may not seems like it, but i really, really care for it, and i know for sure that you don’t have anywhere else to go, so like it or not, it’s your home too.” Dante spoke the last sentences without looking at Vergil in the eyes, the little feeling about having a family again was slowly becoming stronger inside him, and he really couldn’t bear to see any sign of disapproval on Vergil’s face. No, this time it would be the right one.  
  


“Mister, why is there so much blood on your clothes?”  
  
Dante raised his head immediately when he heard the childish and squeaky voice, the question though was for Vergil, his brother threw an annoyed glance at the small child who was standing in the bus corridor and aswered coldly.  
“It’s the blood of all the demons i’ve kil-” In a rush, Dante’s hand was covering his brother’s mouth, interrupting the creepy sentence and spoke with a kind smile. “This is fake blood! We just returned from a party!” “Oh, an Halloween party?” Dante snapped his fingers in relief, the kid unconsciously saved the situation with that single sentence, smiling, he spoke again. “Yes! Exactly for Hallow … wait, Halloween?” The child inclined his head curiously. “Halloween was last week, sir!”

“Harold, come here, now!”  
  
When he heard the calling, the kid rushed towards a bearded man, probably his father, he threw a grim look at the twins, after all, covered in blood and who knows what, they were surrounded by a really grim aura, the man snorted, cautiously folding a newspaper.Vergil narrowed his eyes, focusing on the date written in black and bold letters on the first page. Both brothers looked at eachother in unison, having witnessed the same thing, Dante strongly bit his lip. “A year and a half …”  
  
Vergil words pierced Dante’s head like a bullet, he nervously stroked his bloodied hair. All this time had passed ? Of course, in Hell it didn’t felt like that at all. How many things could’ve happened in so much time?  
“A fucking year and a half! Hah! Trish and Lady must had the party of their lives while i was away.” Vergil threw a glance at Dante, the man had an illegible expression on his face, it was a mixture of happiness, worry, sadness and rage all in one face, also, pointing his eyes towards the huge window, he noticed that Nero’s face figured along with the others, with a raging expression and a single sharp tooth coming out from his mouth, he looked like an angry cat. Vergil found himself smiling involuntarily.

“I hope those friends of yours left the house in one piece. I’m not going to sleep in a crumbled building.”  
  
Hearing those words Dante’s head raised urgently, Vergil wasn’t looking at him anymore but he had some sort of a smile on his face.  
Dante rested his head on the bus seat and a warm sensation slowly formed inside him.  
  
  
\----- ----- -----  
  
“How _come_ we don’t have a car!?”  
  
Lady’s voice echoed through the large main street of Capulet.Trish sighed hearing her partner complaints, the brunette was various meters behind her, the huge Kalina Ann making a metallic ruckus on every step. “Our bike got destroyed last week, Lady! And the van is with Nico and Nero!” At the youngsters names Lady’s face darkened, her hands trembled at the thought of what could’ve happened to them, she and Trish became so attached to the kids, they inconsciously brought a ray of sunshine in their group, and the lack of Dante’s presence was less heavy on their hearts. But now, since that call, her heart didn’t want to stop pounding with worry.  
  
“Nico’s voice was so weak...” She said then and if Trish didn’t have a very refined hearing she would’ve missed the comment, the demon answered with a raspy voice while fastening her pace.

“I know.” The informations received from Nico were very vague, but they eventually managed to understand them, Trish thought it was a relief she somehow managed to make the call, considering the circumstances. “I wish Dante was here...” Trish turned around at the words, noticing that Lady reached her with a dash, the woman was looking on the ground and her plushy lips were contorted in a frown.  
  
“Nothing would’ve changed. ” “… I know, but still…” Trish wanted to answer, inside she wanted Dante to be here as well, the hunter was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he really was the glue that kept them all together.  
She was about to speak, but the sight that appeared before her when they turned the corner ripped off all the words from her mouth.  
  
The Van was destroyed.  
_Completely destroyed._  
  
Crushed in a corner, two tires were missing and all the windows were shattered, the glass pieces scattered on the ground, various cracks decorated the concrete in a distorted, creepy painting. The demon’s eyes, though, stopped on Nico. She was laying on a side of a telephone booth, that miraculously survived the surrounding destruction. Her body was drenched in blood, hers? Demonic? Who knew, her glasses nowhere to be found and she would’ve totally seem unconscious, if a minuscule grin didn’t appear on her face at the sight of the other two.  
  
“Ye’re late...”  
  
The women rushed towards her, but after some steps, they both suddenly stopped, Lady fell on her knees, starting to cough violently, while she felt her eyes burning. Trish immediately turned her head in Lady’s direction, eyes widening when an acrid, familiar smell hit her nostrils. A primordial, alarming and very well-known fear formed inside Trish. She wasn’t even surprised at her trembling voice when she spoke to Lady. “We need to get out of here.”  
Lady slowly raised her head, looking at her partner with reddened eyes, while some tears came down from her face.

“What the hell, Trish, what’s happening?”  
  
In the meantime Trish went to Nico, she focused on the girl’s body, some purple lines covered her skin and that confirmed her theory even more. “ Lady can you walk? We really need to get away as soon as possible. Lady didn’t answer. She looked at Trish, carrying Nico in her arms, then she turned her head towards the Van and in the end she took a long glance at the entire place, speaking with a weak voice.

“Trish, where’s Nero?”  
  
  
Lady’s question struck inside her like a sharp arrow.

Watching her surroundings as well, she felt anxiety crushing her from inside. But then a light touch on the shoulder made her wince. Nico was awake, her face was pale, eyes were barely open and when she spoke, it was so feeble it was hard to listen even for Trish. “Ne-- Nero, a… portal – that, that son of a bitch – he--”  
Nico’s eyes were teary, while her face was contorted in an infuriated expression, Trish could seen all the effort she was making to talk.  
“ – he took him away.”  
  
Lady and Trish shared a look, while Nico started coughing, her grip on Trish shoulder was so strong and enraged that almost left bruises.  
  
  
\----- ----- -----  
  
  
“ _Heyyyy, chalk-head!”_  
“ _The hell you want now? I’m trying to change the oil in this stupid Van!”_  
  
_Nico smiled at him from the garage door, throwing a wolf whistle, since he was half naked and covered in oil, he rolled his eyes while his friend slowly walked towards him._ _“We’ve called ya countless times, chalk-head! Dinner’s ready, Kyrie made-”_ “ _Too much like always, i know, i know.”_  
  
_He started cleaning himself up with a towel, even though he definitely needed a shower, then, feeling Nico approaching him slowly, he noticed serious face on her features._ _“By the way, i know that i, basically, never say it, but…”_  
_He felt himself wrapped between Nico’ s arm, she seemed totally unfazed by how dirty he was._ _“ ...thanks.”_

 _Remaining still for various seconds, he,then, hugged her back, with a smile._ “ _Thanks? For which of the thousand things i did for you are you thanking me f-?”_ _A punch on the arm made him laugh out loud, while Nico was grinning as well._

“ _Now! Seems i teached ya well at being cocky,_ _N-_ ”  
  
  
Nero opened his eyes. Waking up with a sharp pain inside his head, he needed more than a minute to figure out he was awake, and where the hell he was. And… why, everytime he tried to move, a lancinating ache blocked any movement his body tried to do. Nero focused on his surroundings, he was in a plain room, it should’ve been white, but the signs of time colored the walls in a dull grey, it was clear the place was abandoned, considering the high smell of mold and the various spider webs on the corners. his eyes stopped on a trail of blood that started from the door, finishing directly in front of him.  
_  
His_ blood, for sure.  
  
Placing his hands on the ground he felt a little sting on one of the palms, noticing a little piece of glass, it was trasparent and weird looking. All of a sudden, everything that happened hit him violently. The hooded figure, the Van, those damned tentacles and that fucking miasma. He was one hundred percent sure that piece of glass belonged to Nico. Nero swallowed harshly, feeling his troath dry.  
  
“ I guess you’re wondering why i didn’t tie you up.”  
  
Nero raised his head in an instant, the hooded figure was there, body completely covered by the long coat he was wearing, he was so human looking but Nero still felt shivers running through his spine. Even so, the young man took the chance to answer harshly. “Not that i give an actual fuck on why you didn’t tie me, but you’re making a huge mistake on leaving me free for much longer.”  
  
The figure laughed in a very distorted and disturbing way, Nero’s shivers intensified.“You think i’m underestimating you?”  
Underestimating him? Probably, seeing how he was totally unbound while his body was regenerating from the bruises. Nero was about to answer sharply again, but the figure spoke first, with a menacing tone.  
“I would never dream of underestimate you. I've seen what you’re capable of, however, i’m also very aware of your limits.”  
  
The hooded being made some steps towards Nero, as the young hunter screamed to himself to _move_ , while that raucous and low voice continued his speech. “Right now you have various broken bones, a perforated lung which surprises me since you can talk and let me guess … various internal bleedings? I’m pretty sure you can’t even move a muscle, and it’s gonna take long, since your regenerating ability is far from being as efficient as your father’s or your uncle’s, am i right?”  
  
Now the figure mentioned his _Fath-_ Vergil too, apparently this guy made his researches, Nero felt like he was a test subject from how the hooded being seemed to know every detail about him, his strenght was returning though, and with huge effort he managed to raise an arm , he felt like a thousand needles were costantly piercing his muscles but despite that Nero spat a sentence he was keeping ready since the figure entered the room. “Just so you know, asshole, if you’re keeping me as a bait for Dante or ... _Vergil_ , you really fucked up because they’re rotting in hell right now and they can’t get out.” The hooded figure suddenly stopped, slowly turning his head towards Nero, some silent seconds passed and Nero thought he totally hit the target.  
He was just a bait for -  
  
“ Oh, young _hybrid._ You really got it wrong, Dante and Vergil have absolutely nothing to do with this _.”_  
  
The figure spoke with an amused tone. Those words started to sink inside Nero, while his whole body was trembling, he widened his eyes looking at the figure, then he bit his lip.  
_  
Him?_  
_Why him?_  
  
“What...what the hell do you want from me?”  
  
He asked that question with an enraged voice, but he was trembling so visibly that it didn’t sound menacing at all. The figure, though, moved towards him gesticulating like a drama actor, then he spoke with _intensity._ “Do you know the thing i hate the most about your disgusting family? This damned arrogance! You’re so full of yourselves! You didn’t even asked who i am, you just want to know about you and you only!”  
  
If Nero's eyes could exit their sockets, they probably would right now. He was astonished by the sudden change of attitude. The speech the figure just give was so human-like.  
So ridiculous.  
And the fact that he got offended by something like this enraged Nero so much he shouted.  
“Why the fuck should i care who you are?! Tell me why did you bring me here, dickhead!”  
  
That anger made his body move on his own, Nero managed to grab the hooded being's ankle, while a smirk formed on his face, he was about to speak again when he heard a snap of fingers.  
A sudden, sharp, tremendous pain forced him to curl up on himself. Nero touched his neck, the source of his agony, finding out his skin was _boiling,_ as if a collar was marked on him with fire. Even breathing was hard. The figure sighed, taking some distance from the shivering young man.  
  
“Maybe you don’t understand your position.”  
  
Observing how the hunter was shivering and panting , the hooded being smirked, then spoke with a stiff tone.  
“The best thing to do with you ... _Descendants of Sparda_ , is to be direct, so, Nero, i’ll be direct, we want you to work for us.”  
  
“...for _you_?”  
  
The question came out of him spontaneously. Were they two? Three? Nero’s flow of thoughts got interrupted when another person, hidden until now, made some steps towards them.  
The new presence got old, female features, she fixed a strand of long, grey hair behind her ear. When she spoke, her voice was crystalline and soothing.  
  
“Yes, Nero, for us.”  
  
The smile she made right after was one of the most evocatives Nero have ever witnessed. At the same time it was incredibly terrifying, her teeth so white except for one, gold, canine,the wrinkles on her face emphasized the smile even more, making it look like a dark grin. He couldn’t help but tremble. Nero didn’t move, as he felt icy shivers running down his spine, like the room suddenly froze, he rarely felt like this, heart wrapped in pure terror.  
  
Now, thinking about Nico, Kyrie,Lady and Trish…  
_Or Dante._  
Didn’t help at all, it didn’t gave him the usual warm that helped even in the hardest battles.  
He was alone.  
Completely alone.  
  
“I think you left him speechless.”The hooded figure spoke nudging the old _woman_ with an elbow, she glared at the being, putting some distance between them, looking disgusted.  
The figure didn’t seem to mind at all, approaching Nero once again. “Let’s talk about more interesting matters, my _partner_ here, doesn’t really approve of the methods i'm using with you, but as i just explained, with you filthy hybrids _,_ one has to be more _rough.”_ Hearing the words, Nero’s answer was immediate.  
  
“Rough how? By putting me a collar?”  
No, Fear wasn’t going to win him.  
  
The hooded figure laughed at the sassy remark, while the _woman_ still got that smile on her, the black eyes dark like charcoal were narrowed, and her expression was almost _gentle,_ Nero couldn’t really avoid her gaze, he was forced to look at her, while cold sweat was forming on his forehead. Nero’s focus on her was interrupted by the hooded figure’s voice. He spoke with a hint of irritation, as he got angry by not being in the center of the attention.  
“Collar? Oh no, i believe is something a little more complicated, here, let me show you!”  
  
Diverting his eyes from the old _woman_ Nero felt his left arm being grabbed by a couple of tentacles, while the hooded figure spoke.  
“See, Nero, if i do this -”  
  
The _crack_ of broken bones immediately reached the young man’s ears, followed by a unbearable pain. The scream Nero’s threw echoed through the grey walls of the room. The _woman_ stared at the scene with an inexpressive look in her eyes, as the hooded figure kept talking like nothing happened. “As you have noticed, i broke your radius, maybe the ulna too, but it’s not an important detail.” With a snap of the figure’s fingers, Nero felt the boiling collar disappear and at the same time he sensed the bones in his arm fixing very slowly along with his strenght. “I bet you noticed, huh? That collar inhibits all your abilities, starting from that annoying regenerating power.” Nero raised his head, glaring madly at him.

“And the point is, asshole?”  
  
The figure didn’t blink at the insult, while the _woman_ left the room with a slow pace, Nero couldn't help but focus on her, until she closed the door. He gulped, feeling his throat dry. The hooded figure approached him with a grin, and when he spoke the voice was distorted and creepy. Nero instantly trembled.

“The point is... that i can break every bone in your body, without giving you any sort of peace, i can rip every limb, eye, nail and let you bleed as long as i desire...”  
  
He removed his hood while speaking. Nero swallowed harshly, his heart started breathing at an incredible speed. He never felt that kind of fear.

_Never._

The figure, a _demon_ , raised up Nero’s chin with a finger and the young man shivered at the contact, not being able to divert his eyes from the face, terribly deformed, then he spoke again, voice even more horrifying.  
“You will do as i say, Nero, because you can even pray me to kill you and put an end on this torture, but until you don't follow our orders...   
  
...I’ll never let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always sorry for the mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos!

Dante stared at the wide open Devil May Cry’s office gates a disappointed frown all over his face. “Nice, i forgot how many times i’ve told the girls to close these damn doors, but hell if they ever listen. ”  
Crossing his arms, Dante made a single step forward. He hated when the things were left open, who knew what could happen? Vergil ignored his brothers complaints, entering the office and analizing it with cold eyes, he managed to luckily avoid a pizza slice on the ground. “I see your friends really had a party, considering how messy this place is.”  
“Hah! It’s a real ruckus, i mean, more than usual. Bet Nero hasn’t been here in a while! Usually when he’s here the girls are tidier, since he’s the only one who cleans up.” the other rolled his eyes at the scattered magazines on the ground , along with some pizza boxes and several dirty stains on the furniture.  
  
“Maybe he’s been busy...” Dante continued saying that more to himself than to Vergil, and the older couldn’t help but feeling again that weird sensation everytime they spoke about Nero.  
  
“Ah! This one is still warm, they were in a rush, huh? ” Those words messily came out from Dante's mouth as he was eating a forgotten double cheese pizza slice. He moaned really loud, letting the amazing taste overwhelm his tongue. Vergil grimaced at the sounds, shaking his head with distaste. Noticing the pair of eyes on him Dante abruptly justified himself “What? It’s been forever since i had a taste, let me have my moment!” Closing the huge entrance doors Vergil deliberately decided to ignore him.  
  
Dante cleaned up the pizza stains on his face with a hand and headed for the upper floor, his mood was getting better and better, he couldn't wait to see everyone's again, he glanced at Vergil and spoke with a gleeful tone “ I’m going to take a shower! You get comfortable. Drink some tea, read something and no, i don’t have poetry books. Anyway, make yourself at home! Because from now on… it will be.” Concluding his speech, Dante ran up the stairs but suddenly he stopped shouting an _‘ah!’_ that made Vergil wince.  
  
“What ?”  
  
A huge grin appeared on Dante's face as he answered "I was thinking, i don't have a guest room to spare ... but you can use Nero’s room! He won't mind, huh, probably.” Vergil noticed how Dante was busily looking around himself , like he was actually searching for this so-called Nero's room, at the same time pointing his eyes on him every 5 second, waiting for a reaction. Vergil just narrowed his eyes in  
irritation, again the same feeling when they took the "Nero topic" . Out of the blue a thought invaded his mind, he almost scolded himself for not thinking of it before, so, being the direct person he was, Vergil immediately let it out.  
  
“Dante, now that i think about it, all this flaunting about how much you and Nero care for each other, isn’t just a bland way for you to induce in me some sort of jealousy reaction towards your relationship, is it?”  
Some silent moments passed, then Dante snorted with an amused smile on his face, while his eyes looked guilty.  
“Oh, i don’t know, is it working ?”  
  
He stared at Vergil with big expecting eyes.  
  
“Do i really have to answer or do you realize by yourself the idiocy you’re saying? How could i be _jealous_ of someone i don’t know? And i bet Nero doesn’t even come here.” Vergil’s answer was sharp and cold, Dante stared at him for a while, and for a minuscule second Vergil perceived a hint of sadness on the younger's face . “He used to come ...sometimes.” Reaching the top of the stairs, the hunter’s tone returned the same as always and he pointed a finger towards his brother. “I’ll go shower now, you do whatever you want.” As Dante disappeared on the upper floor, Vergil gracelessly collapsed on the couch. He felt a weird sense of guilt about the last words he spat so recklessy some seconds ago. But he had no idea why. Nero was just a _stranger._ So why the hell he felt like that? He shook his head trying not think about it, focusing on the quiet that surrounded the place instead, he finally could get some silence and solitude. For years that has been his routine.  
  
Solitude.  
  
That single word has always been giving him an interior peace he craved so much. His entire existence revolved around it. But now he felt like something changed, the moment the rage towards his brother disappeared, he realized that his only reason for fighting, for _living,_ didn’t exist anymore. His breathing was calm and quiet, eyes closed and face relaxed. He focused on his sense of smell, feeling various different scents. He could feel humans ones, two were stronger, Lady and ...Morrison probably, and other two were weaker, like Nico’s and one he couldn’t recognize properly, maybe belonging to a young girl.  
He felt Trish scent’s then, along with Nero’s. The various smells formed a map of their movements and habits. Trish and Lady were always placed near the pool table or the huge desk, apparently they sat only on those, normal chairs untouched. He felt a strong scent all over the couch, cologne and cigars, and through V memories he finally assigned that scent to Morrison. Then pointing his eyes on the opposite corner he found some mechanic tools and material scraps, Nico scent’s reigned supreme, smoke, motor oil and gun powder.  
  
He found really difficult to maps Nero’s smell, apparently it was spread all over the office, the young man didn’t take a minute of rest.Vergil focused deeply on his scent and automatically his eyes glanced at a specific door, which was very far from him. He remembered Dante saying it was the kitchen. Vergil then stood up. After all, a warm, bitter tea wasn’t such a bad idea right now. He stopped for a second though, seeing how much the place was dirty and mess he was _scared_ to see the conditions of the kitchen, but he certainly couldn’t let fear win him. On his way to the kitchen he stared at some pizza boxes placed on the desk and dropped them on the trashbin, using a pen to avoid touching them directly. Then he threw a glance over the messy desk, where a lot of papers were scattered, they were water and light bills of all sorts, lot of them became a battlefield of various games like sudoku or tic-tac-toe. He grinned, but his smile died when a familiar picture captured his eyes.  
  
The picture of his mother.  
  
He couldn’t avoid looking at the sweet features and the warm smile of Eva, so taking the frame in his hand he touched the delicate face with a finger, while confused feelings formed inside him. He felt empty. All the rage was gone. Now what could’ve keep him going? He deliberately decided to let those thoughts go,returning to his previous mission: ‘make a tea’.  
He opened the door, fiding a little room with a table, in the second part of the room a low divisory wall separated the kitchen zone and on the left he found a cupboard full of various alcoholics. He was surprised at the state of the whole room, so tidy and clean, just a tiny layer of dust covered it. Nero’s scent was all over the place now, like it was his exclusive territory. Vergil reached the little wall to go inside the kitchen, but he abruptly stopped when he found a little piece of paper attached on it with adhesive tape, the writing on it was messy but round-like, and he was sure it didn’t belong to Dante.  
  


_IF I FIND ONLY ONE TEA SPOON OUT OF PLACE I’LL PUT AN EMPUSA HEAD IN YOUR BEDS._  


_N._

  
Vergil pursed his lips, disgusted by the threat, then he pointed his eyes on the N. Apparently, during their absence, Nero had started to come even more often in the office, despite what Dante said before.  
He surpassed the piece of paper, entering the kitchen and observing the tidiness of it he could say the others were scared by the menace written on the paper, that also mean it hasn’t been so long since the young man’s last visit. The items inside the cabinets were neatly sorted and Vergil mind's explored V's blurry memories, wondering how could a rude,messy, hot head like Nero had such habits. He found the tea almost immediately, a single box with a terribly sweet flavour, then he proceeded to boil the water, luckily the gas still worked. 

  
  
Dante was in absolute bliss, he felt the hot water running through his body, melting all the stress from the time spent in hell and relieving his soared muscles. Sometimes his regeneration ability decided to put itself on standby, giving him weird pains, stupid half-demon powers. The showerhead was working properly, water running at constant pace, he didn’t expect to find water at all, since he's been away for an _year and a half,_ he really was surprised that someone has been paying the bills. Maybe Morrison? Uhm… Nah, Lady and Trish surely didn’t do anything.  
Nico and Nero faces suddenly came up in his mind and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
He really should have found a way (that didn't involve money) to pay them back! For example he could've been the tester of Nico's new weapons, he would've totally love that.  
And Nero …  
He stopped, what could Nero possibly want from him? Dante has known the kid for several years now, but still, he was like a rubik cube to him, all they did was bickering and bickering, even over the simplest stuff. Nero rarely shown his feelings for what they were, he was never direct and Dante couldn’t really understand him. A sad smile appeared on his face, he wanted Vergil to start thinking about Nero, and care for him, but how? Dante himself found difficult to understand what passes through Nero’s head. And besides, he kinda felt like the way Nero’s acted around him was different from everyone else, so he really couldn’t help Vergil on that topic.  
  
He felt like…  
Certain behaviours.  
Certain dialogues.  
Belonged only to them.   
  
Dante didn’t feel special by admitting that, he thought it was only because he managed to get under Nero’s skin more than anyone else. He felt kind of guilty about that, but teasing the kid had become such an habit he couldn’t help but going on. Nero never stayed angry after all and with the years the kid learned to answer back, cute frown turning into a mocking grin, and those azure eyes challenging him, the only thing  
ever-present was a subtle blush, probably of embarassment. Dante smiled at the thought, Nero could be incredibly adorable sometimes.  
  
The scalding water was doing its job properly, sliding onto his naked body and cleaning it from blood and dirt, he felt relaxed and he touched his chin, thinking about his stubble, he has grew fond of the beard as well as the long hair. While the red liquid swayed away, he calmed down, only thinking about victory.   
  
Victory because the Qliphot was a closed matter.  
Victory because for once he didn’t had to slaughter his brother.  
Victory because he managed to return with him on the upperworld, and, he didn’t want to scream it so loud, he finally had the possibility to get his older brother back, the one he lost that day long ago.  
  
  
____ _____ ____  
  
The tea was as light as Vergil suspected, it got that sweet aftertaste he didn’t like at all. Well… what did he could expect with a flavour like ‘vanilla and red fruits’ ? But it was the only tea he found, so settling for it was the only way. Placing himself on the couch again, he started wandering through Dante’s magazines, lot of them were about various types of music, classic rock, heavy metal and some old blues divas, others were erotic ones and Vergil couldn’t help but rolling his eyes, even though he ended up reading one, there was a dark brunette on the cover ,dressed in pink leather, he mentally prepared himself at throwing it away when Dante showed up.  
  
“See! I closed it!” “No! I perfectly remember we left it wide open!”  
“Aw,come on! Who cares?!” “I do! What if someone came in?! What if they stole something?!”  
“Stole what, Trish?! Dante’s boxers?! There’s nothing valuable in here!”  
The female voices were approaching, Vergil remained still when after various clicks of keys the door opened, Lady rushed in the kitchen and after her Trish came in, carrying an apparently unconscious Nico in her arms, Vergil noticed some deep cuts and purple veins on the young woman’s body while the other two ladies seemed totally fine. Trish then shouted with a worried tone .“Lady, hurry up! Bring some alcohol!”   
Lady came out of the kitchen with an irritated frown, her hair messy and sticky and her hands were full of medical stuff.  
“I got it! I got it! Calm dow-  
  
...Vergil?”  
  
She suddenly stopped, eyes widening so much Trish turned her head on the couch immediately to see what shocked her partner.Vergil hadn’t moved at all, he was simply staring at the women, magazine still in his hand. Trish tighten her grip on Nico, in a protective stance, while Lady slowly put the various items on the desk, proceeding to grab his trusted Kalina Ann and not even once diverting her eyes from him.  
“What are you doing here.” It was supposed to be a question but Trish voice was glacial.  
  
  
“Where’s Dante?”  
Lady asked the other question as she got closer, while embracing her rocket launcher. Vergil was about to answer ,mantaining a calm, expressionless face, but Nico’s voice, feeble as ever, broke the tension in the room. “T-Trish, would you mind putting me on the c-couch? There’s a high risk i’ll puke all over y-you.”  
  
Trish widened her eyes, before reaching the couch. She was starting to place Nico on it but then she stopped sending a weird look at the magazine Vergil was reading, the man immediately threw the paper away, while an imperceptible blush of shame appeared on his face. “Nico, i don’t think it’s a good idea to put you near Vergil. Actually, is not a good idea to put anyone near him... ” Nico opened her eyes a little, looking at Vergil with curiosity. “Oh, it’s Vergil? I thought it was Dante… no wait, Dante is less blue that this.”  
  
The young woman reached out to him and pulled his coat, as to examine the color properly. Lady and Trish stiffened at the same time, focusing on the Hybrid face in search of any hint of irritation, then Dante’s voice ,even if far away, reached everyone’s ears, the hunter was singing some notes of a song andVergil closed his eyes, nodding to himself. “As you’ve heard, Dante’s upstairs, taking a shower.”  
  
Lady’s fight stance disappeared as she placed her weapon near the table, then what Nero had said was right… Had the twins really reconciled for good?  
The woman bit her lip sharing a glance with Trish. Suddenly Nico started laughing, her laugh was completely out of synch and really weird. Trish sighed, placing her on the couch and moving to the table to grab some gauze and painkillers. Vergil observed Nico, as she leaned against him, an half-sleeping look on her eyes, he raised an eyebrow pushing her away with a single arm, Nico then slipped, ending up on his thighs, she kept laughing, even if her eyes were puffy and teary. “Nero is r-right, ha ha ah ah, ye’re cold like ice, ah ha h-hey but, where the hell is that big black chicken? V always carried around that chicken with him, why don’t ya have i-it as well? Ain’t ya V? V was more stylish tho’ but not with the s-sandals, ssssandals sucks… hehe ...ehheh… eh.”  
  
“What happened to her?” Vergil asked while he was desperately trying to keep Nico away from him, he managed to put her into a seating position while she kept laughing, Trish reached them and started to put gauzes and disinfectant on Nico’s bruises, making her swallow the painkillers. Lady answered Vergil’s question with a sad tone. “She’s delusional but Trish said it should end really soon, when we found her, there was something in the air, a uhm… what did you call it Trish?” Instead of answering, Trish stared directly at Vergil, the look on her eyes was mixture of expressions but Vergil couldn’t look away, there was a silent conversation between the two and he felt _fear_.  
  
Both of them widened their eyes when a cheerful voice made everyone turn towards the stairs.  
“Girls! I’m so happy i found the place still in one piece, how ar-”  
  
“Dante, why the _fuck_ are you naked.”  
Trish’s ‘question’ made Dante grin widely, he reached the end of the stairs completely naked , some water drops were running down his muscular body and the long hair was sticking to his face, almost covering his eyes, he had such a dumb smile while being blatantly exposed that Lady and Vergil wanted to kill him with their glares only.   
  
“Holy shit, that thing is huge.”  
Nico’s voice brought the attention to her again, the young woman was trying to focus on Dante’s figure, especially his mid-section, it was an hard task without her glasses. Lady shook her head and Trish spelled a silent : ‘ _co-ver-your-self’_ at Dante. The hunter though was looking at Nico with worried eyes, his smile was dead. The bruises on her body were still visible and the young woman was dangerously pale, Dante placed an hand on the wall near him, asking with a dark tone. “What happened?”  
  
Vergil noticed how Dante’s voice was a lot more worried than before, the man's eyebrows were furrowed and his blue eyes more intense than ever. The answer came soon after, Lady placed her hands on the table and when she spoke her voice was grim. “There was ... there was an attack, the van got destroyed and when we found Nico the air was toxic, we couldn't even-”  
  
“Where’s Nero?”  
  
The question staggered Vergil, and now the reason why Dante was so worried hit him like a ton of bricks. Until that moment he thought Nero was in Fortuna, seeing his absence when the women entered the office, but now he also understood the glance Trish sent to him before. An atrocious sense of worry hit him and his heart started beating faster. Still he had no idea why, was he really so worried about Nero?  
The room had become silent, no one dared to speak, until Dante repeated the question, his hand on the wall closed in a fist, eyes almost glowing.  
  
“ _Where is Nero?”_  
  
Trish stood up from her position, placing gauzes and bandages on Nico’s lap that now was more vigil. The blonde reached the center of the room her eyes were half closed in a sorrowful expression.  
“He was kidnapped.”  
Cold sweat formed on Dante’s forehead, while Vergil gulped, that inexplicable and atrocious feel of distress was getting stronger, he had seen how stronger Nero was, how could he have been kidnapped? By who? His brother's voice, broken and hesitant, interrupted his toughts, making him raise his head. “A-are you sure, Trish? The kid is perfectly able to-”  
  
When the woman stopped him, pronouncing only one name, both brothers froze in place.  
“Mundus”  
  
Vergil immediately stood up, he was about to speak but a deafening noise made him wince. Dante had punched the wall so hard it cracked, Vergil noticed how his brother’s eyes were now glowing, his body was trembling as he desperately tried to calm the demon inside him, Trish was staring as well, and carefully made some steps to reach him. Lady widened her eyes watching the scene with worry. Various seconds passed in total silence, then, Nico spoke with a clear and now stable voice as everyone looked at her. “Ehy, i know right now you're mad as hell, but if Nero sees that crack on the wall he will really rip you a new one. We spent a ton of time and money to fix these walls of yours while you were having your vacation.”  
  
Dante raised his head in Nico’s direction, completely taken aback by the tone and the sentence, she was bandaging her tattoed arms with an half smile, and as the hunter turned his head at the little crack, she kept talking.“You should really fix it before we go search for him, so when we bring him back he won’t scold any you like the annoying little freak he is.” Dante felt his throat dry, while Lady glanced at Nico and Trish couldn't stop a little smile from forming on her face. Nico stood up, using Vergil’s arm as support, he didn't even noticed, so focused on his brother's behaviour. The young woman coughed various times, still weak and trembling, but as she cleaned her puffy eyes she spoke a final time 

  
“So, are we going or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First reunion for the gang! 
> 
> Also yeah, kinda had fun writing Vergil in this one X3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy mention of torture in this one too!

Nero tried to open his eyes …in vain.  
Body completely still, unbearable pain spreading all over it. Everytime he attempted to make any sort of movement twinges of pain made him shiver so high he couldn’t breathe. Blood gushed out from the countless cuts mapping his naked torso, copiously falling on the ground. His legs were broken in various points and the way they hurt reminded him every single crack of the bones. Opening his eyes was an incredibly hard task but with excruciating effort he managed to do it.  
  
He heard a voice, his earing was muffled, probably due to the fact his ears were still healing, he didn’t even remember why they were in such shape. Then, the voice became clear and it was a crystalline and low one, he immediately knew it belonged to the _woman_. “ You woke up pretty soon, considering the state of your body, i am quite proud.”  
  
Nero coughed, his throat burning and he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, when he spoke, his voice was a whisper “Hah, S-so now you’ll give me a prize?” He challenged her as best as he could, but the only answer he received was a tiny smile.  
  
“A prize… well, if you accept, I’ll give you the best prize you could ever imagine.”  
Focusing his sight Nero noticed a huge white sword between her hands, it didn’t look like it was made from steel and he couldn’t help but observing how the hilt was decorated with eerie winged figures. The _woman_ ’s smile widened, while she tapped the hilt with her long, wrinkled fingers full of various types of rings “ It’s beautiful, isn’t it? It could be yours, if you accept.”  
  
Nero used all his momentary strenght to laugh, his ribs _hurt_ and he felt tears coming out from his bloodshot eyes. “Let’s see, bitch, y-you brought me here against my will, your friend is having the fun of his life breaking every single bone in my body and you think I’ll accept working for you just because you’re offering me a stupid sword?”  
  
The simple nod the woman gave to him in answer left Nero in shock. Everything was so fucked up his head hurt just by thinking about it. The only assurance he had at the moment was that he didn’t have the damned collar, so, with the little amount of energy in his body he tried to move, as his regeneration worked on the injuries. Suddenly he felt the _woman’s_ breath behind him, whispering in his left ear.  
“You shouldn't denigrate this blade, Nero, considering you are its rightful owner...” Nero widened his eyes at the sentence. The old _woman_ shook her head full of long grey hair and moved away from him, he stared at her bewildered and when she stabbed the ground with the sword, placing it directly in front of him, Nero couldn’t help but wince in fear.  
  
“...Owner?”  
  
His voice was trembling as he asked that question.The old woman, once again, simply smiled, reaching for the door. Before exiting the room, though, she turned around, speaking with a calm, low voice.  
“I piqued your interest now, didn't i? The sword is there, right in front of you, the only thing you have to do is take it… it’ll give you all the answers.”  
  
When the white door closed, making a fastidious noise, Nero swallowed harshly. He was surrounded by dark. The creepy, abandoned room got even more grey, the walls becoming tight, the air suffocating.   
A sudden weariness dragged him into a deep, forced sleep while a thousand questions slowly formed inside his mind.  
  
\----- ----- -----  
  
Vergil sighed peacefully, taking a shower regenerated him on a whole new level. But now, seated on Dante’s bed waiting for him to choose some clothes, he couldn’t stop this unexpected anxiety from crawling inside him. Dante was rummaging between all of his clothes, majority of them being black and red, of course. Vergil noticed his brother’s shoulders being tense and how he was whispering incoherent sentences being deeply stressed and not focused on the current task at all. He rolled his eyes, then spoke annoyed “ I can choose an attire by myself, you know ?”  
  
Dante abruptly stopped, turning around while a forced, tired grin appeared on his face “ If I wait for you to choose we’ll become old, and I don’t want wrinkles, thanks.” Finishing his talk, Dante threw a black turtleneck sweater at him. It seemed very warm at the touch.Vergil was still admiring the texture as a pair of black jeans landed directly on his face, putting the sweater aside, he stared at the pair of pants, they were incredibly simple, if not for the huge rips that decorated the upper part. He grimaced and Dante immediately noticed his disgusted expression. “What?”  
“I can’t wear _these.”_ Dante only sighed at Vergil's answer deciding to ingnore it as he put on his ol’ trusted red coat, cleaned as best as possible considering the limited time they had.  
Then, hands on his sides, he pointed a finger towards the pants. “ I believe those are Nero’s. I’m one hundred percent sure my pants don’t fit you.”  
  
“This is nonsense, you’re bigger than me.”  
“Sure, but you’ve got a thicker butt, Verge.”  
“...And what the hell Nero’s pants have to do with thi-”  
“He got it from you!”  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the last statement, Vergil didn’t speak as Dante exited the room, numerous question popped up in his mind, but he didn’t know how to start expressing them. Before closing the door his younger brother spoke again, with a hasty tone “ Get a move on, Morrison has surely found a car for us. ”  
As the door closed, Vergil examined the pants once again, reluctantly putting them on, the rips were big but not so bothering, though the trousers were incredibly tight, did Nero really had those kinds of tastes in clothing? He couldn’t remember properly even exploring V’s memories. Maybe he would’ve asked directly to him, when they would bring him back hom-  
  
Vergil stopped.That new sense of worry and care was so strange for him, he really couldn’t understand why he felt like this for someone he really didn’t even knew, that probably hated him.  
The confusion in his head was so strong, almost unbearable.  
Then, another piercing question formed inside his mind.  
  
Mundus?  
  
Why the actual hell Mundus kidnapped Nero? What if it was a trap for him and Dante? Nero was a bait? And how did Mundus managed to escape his prison? And Dante? What were Dante’s thoughts about all of this? Vergil shook his head, all these issues would’ve soon find an answer. He stood up, wearing his blue coat , but as he reached for the stairs he heard a couple of angry voices coming from the lower floor. When he went down, he noticed the heated discussion near Dante’s desk.  
  
“I’m okay Trish!”  
“Nico, you were _delirious_ until 5 minutes ago!”  
“And now I’m okay! Can we go search for that blockhead before he gets killed, please?!”  
  
Vergil closed his eyes, both women were incredibly loud and he could feel Trish demonic's aura getting maternal, he grimaced, the blonde demon appearance was so familiar her behaviour evoked in him sorrowful memories, so, he automatically diverted his sight to the other side of the room. Morrison was seated near Lady, always surrounded by that classy aura, they were conversing in a low tone, the only things Vergil could hear were “miasma” and “traces.”  
  
Looking around in the room he noticed Dante.  
  
His brother was laying on the wall near the front door, his arms crossed and his face incredibly dark, a mixture between serious and worried. His right hand’s fingers were nervously tapping on his own arm, he was _nervous_ and Vergil could literally smell Dante’s demon impregnate the room with his dominance and wrath. Dante glanced at him and he felt all the sensations and feelings his brother was fighting with in that moment. Suddenly he realized how much important Nero became in Dante’s life.  
  
The discussion between Nico and Trish finally ended with the latter's defeat.  
“Okay, Nico! We don’t have time to waste so _fine_ , you’re driving. But, please, no crazy things okay? You’re in no shape for your usual drivin-”  
“I can’t promise you anything, babe!” Nico answered, hastily interrupting Trish, she rolled her eyes as the young craftwoman fixed a pair of glasses on her nose, she luckily left those things in the main office a couple of months ago. On the ground a huge, yellow holdall stood proudly, it was stained with motor oil and burns, Nico put it on her back and started heading for the door after making a couple of uncertain steps though, she stopped almost immediately, turning around to look at Trish. “Okay but, does someone knows where to start searching...?”  
  
Trish crossed her arms as she nervously bit her lower lip, Lady approached her and slowly caressed her back, the blonde demon nodded to herself “There’s a way to find them, actually...” as she spoke the words, Lady placed her head on one of Trish shoulders, whispering a couple of reassuring words. Trish smiled to her in return, it was supposed to be a tender smile, but her trembling betrayed the fear she was feeling at the moment.  
  
Dante stared at the scene from his distant place in the room.  
Mundus was a finished chapter, locked, conclused. He was trapped and left to rot ...until now. How the hell did he managed to escape? Or … What absolute idiot freed him? and why Nero? What did the kid had to do with all of this? Dante’s eyes focused on Trish, the woman's eyes were sorrowful and worried. He then focused on Vergil, looking like he was trying with all himself not to think about the past. Dante gritted his teeth, canines almost becoming fangs. He wouldn’t allow Mundus to ruin the existence of the people he cared the most.  
_Not again._  
  
“If it’s about following the traces left by his smell, I can do that, Trish.”  
Dante widened his eyes as Vergil spoke those words, his older brother had a serious and stern expression and his sentence totally caught him and Trish by surprise.  
The woman’s blue eyes were fixed on him and raising an eyebrow Vergil couldn’t help but ask “What?”  
  
“Verge, y-you sure?”  
Dante’s insecure question made everyone turn towards him. Morrison observed the hunter, paying attention to every detail in his behaviour, he had a devastated expression, really hard to associate to the usual Dante, but on the other hand, who could blame him? The worst nightmare of almost everyone in the room was back and had already caused damages.  
  
“Yes, Dante, I am sure, I’m actually _impatient_ to see him again.” Vergil’s last sentence was told with a glacial tone, his homicidal aura spreading into the room, Trish eyes were still on him and she felt Lady hugging her arm, she knew very well about Vergil and Mundus's history and she often wondered how the man managed to escape him. Her flow of thoughts got interrupted by Dante as the hunter laughed noisily, it was a raucous, bitter laugh, it absolutely didn’t sound like one of his warm, usual ones. Trish was biting her lip as Dante opened the front doors with force, turning around to look at them all.  
  
“Let’s get down to business, then.”  
  
\----- ------ ------  
  
“Let’s get down to business my fucking ass! We don’t even fit inside this damn jalopy!” Nico’s smoke spread inside their 'new' car, a vintage jeep that has definitely seen better days. In the backseat, Dante was completely pressed between Lady and Trish, both women showed no sign of moving to let him breathe a little. Vergil was on the front passenger seat, Yamato in his arms, his long legs were crumpled in the little space and the seat was rough and made a lot of fastidious noises when he tried to move,snorting, he decided to express his discomfort.  
  
“This car is a mess, especially the seats.”  
“Ah, speak for yourself, I have the best seat ever! Right Dante?” Lady answered with an amused tone, her head was placed on one of Dante’s pecs and she was groping and fondling it like a cushion.  
“Lady, I’m shocked, did you just complimented him?” Trish asked, her legs were both on one of Dante thighs, the demon giggled maliciously while Dante rolled his eyes in discomfort, Lady smiled at the sassy remark, fondling Dante even more. “Hey! I’m honest, it’s the only quality he has”  
  
“Oh, thanks ladies, I’m really glad I can make your journey more comfortable.”  
Dante’s voice couldn’t be more sarcastic than that, both women laughed at unison, invading his space even more. The tension from before eased a little and worry apparently left its place for the will to destroy Mundus and bring Nero back home, at least, that's what Nico thought, she managed to understand, during the Qliphot event, that these guys were fucked up.  
Or... they were all talented actors that managed to cover their worries majestically, using puns and sarcasm.  
Or...They suffered so much in life they simply took anything coming at them with that specific behaviour, like an habit.  
  
Nico unconsciously bit her cigarette before starting the car, Vergil glanced at her and she smirked in return speaking with an amused tone “Prepare yourself, darling, my driving is not for the fairies.”  
“I believe I remember quite well your driving, and also the couple of times you almost run me over.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow at the statement, before opening her mouth almost letting her lit cigarette fall.“Oh, right, right! Ehy, listen, since you have all of V’s ..stuff, why don’t you get his fluffy friends back too? I kinda miss that chicken… oh, but don’t tell him I said that, ok?” Vergil sighed and Nico noticed the seriousness in his face, almost regretting what she said as the man answered with a low tone not looking at her.  
  
“It’s complicated to explain.”  
  
Some minutes of silence passed and Nico smile's almost died, then, returning her usual self she spoke again “Okay okay, keep your secrets, _ice queen._ ”  
Vergil didn’t even had the time to say _‘that nickname is unappropriate’_ as the car started moving at dangerous speed, all the four passengers held their breath while Nico’s laughter echoed through the streets.  
  
  
“Nico, slow down, _Please_!”  
“Ehy, you specifically said ‘it will surely be in the abandoned part of the town and that’s where i’m going! Not like we have all the time in the world. Anyway, this Mundus really is a dumb fucker, i mean, he’s serving himself on a silver plate for us, leaving all these traces.” Trish looked at the young woman, before biting her lip, Vergil answered in her place. “I believe it’s exactly what he wants.”  
  
“You think everything was planned?” Lady’s question made Vergil raise his eyes to the rearview mirror and he shared a look with his twin.  
Dante stared at him for a while before a smirk appeared on his face. “Does anyone of you really care if everything was planned? Come on, we’re gonna destroy his ass anyw-”  
“What if he wants both of us there for a specific reason?” Vergil’s question struck inside the car like a thunder, Lady and Trish stared at him in unison and while Nico took a bad turn distracted by the discussion Dante lowered his eyes, asking with an inquiring tone “You think ...Nero is just a bait for us?”  
  
“Nero is just a bait.”  
Vergil’s tone was dry. Trish didn’t spoke a word in all that time, thinking about the whole situation, Mundus knew about Dante and Vergil return? That was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it? Suddenly her eyes widened and that hated, familiar smell hit her nose again “We’re getting closer, it’s stronger.”  
Her voice captured Vergil’s attention and he bitterly smirked. “He’s really flaunting it now, huh?”  
Trish nodded at the words before adding with a serious tone “He really _wants_ to be found.”  
Lady looked at them from her place on Dante’s pecs, a confused expression on her face, shared by the hunter, she playfully grabbed one of Trish’s long strands of hair trying to get her attention “Wait a second, wait a second! Please, you two, can you explain this for us common living beings?” at Lady’s sentence Nico nodded as well and Trish hurried to give an explanation “Well, let’s start from the beginning, a long time ago, the great demon king-”  
  
“Mundus is able to create a poisonous miasma that attracts the demons near him and weaken the humans, me and Trish can sense it from a distance because we’ve been … _his_. So, when you’ll start feeling weak, you will know that we’re getting closer to the destination and this will happen very soon since he’s releasing an enormous amount of it.” Vergil ended his explanation giving off some ‘I’m proud of myself’ vibes, while Trish was glaring at him from the backseat, she really hated being interrupted.  
Nico speeded up, throwing the half finished cigarette from the window as she started to feel a little sick, her wounds hurt like a bitch, but hell if she wasn’t going to bring that idiot back home. They we’re reaching the forgotten part of the town and the demons presence was more evident, right now they were surrounded by Empusas and a couple of Judeccas were creeping from dark corners, she managed to easily avoid the whole baraonda and fixing her glasses she decided to speak, since absolute silence reigned in the car at the moment. “Dante, if you can, open my bag in the trunk.”  
Dante curiously stared at her raising an eyebrow, he was about to move, but with both the ladies clinged to him like octopuses he failed miserably. “I would really love to, Nico, but I’m a little stuck right now.”  
  
“I’ll take it.” Lady managed to open the old dark red bag, full of stickers and stains, while she was purposely pushing her legs against Dante’s abdomen, leaving him breathless, Trish couldn’t help but giggle, they were really missing teasing the hunter, and they knew that even if he showed signs of discomfort, deep down he was glad they were trying to ease his current mood by doing those childish stuff, even if only a little.   
“What do I have to get you?” Lady’s voice struck in the air loudly, making Vergil wince, these women really weren't self-conscious of their tone of voice?  
His doubt was confirmed as Nico answered Lady's question even louder.  
  
“There’s a Smith and Wesson 29, it’s yellow, give it to me.”  
“Nico, what the fuck is a Smith and _whatthehellwasthesecondname_.”  
  
Nico rolled her eyes, sighing loudly before giving an heated answer. “It’s the magnum, the _magnum!_ It’s yellow like a banana!”  
“And call it magnum, damn hell!” Lady annoyingly threw it to her and Nico took it, hastily placing it on her thighs, she threw a dirty look at her, blowing up her right cheek.  
“I call a weapon with its right name, okay?! Magnum it’s not the name of the gun, it’s the name of the bullets!” Silence returned in the car after the last sentence, but then battling her long eyelashes, Lady snorted looking at the young craftwoman. “You’re such a nerd, Nico ”  
“Oh! Shut up! Let me remind you all the money you owe me for the constant maintenance of the Kalina! You shouldn’t act like this with me, darling!” Lady gulped and neither she or Nico spoke after that, so, Dante decided to ask about the weapon, being curious. “Uhm , so… the magn- sorry the Smith and Wesker?”  
  
“It’s Wesson, but it’s okay… actually, it’s for you!” Nico passed it to him turning her head during a really ugly street turn and Vergil felt his throat dry, luckily Dante took the gun immediately and the young woman replaced both hands on the steering wheel, with everyone’s relief. Dante examined the weapon , it looked like an ordinary gun, simple and yellow.  
Very yellow.  
_Incredibly yellow._  
_Okay._  
Dante was perfectly aware he promised to himself to test all of Nico’s weapons and it wasn’t like he _hated_ yellow, but… _that yellow was too yellow._  
He wrinkled his nose while Nico was analyzing his reactions from the rearview mirror, waiting like a child waits for a present during christmas. Dante smiled at her rather awkwardly before shaking his head.  
“It’s quite a cool handgun Nico, but I think I'm okay with Ebony and Ivory, why didn’t you give it to Nero?”  
“Oh… he was my first choice but he refused immediately … I really don’t understand why.”  
_It surely was the yellow._ Dante Trish and Lady thought in unison.  
  
Nico sighed while Dante’s returned the gun to her, the young woman raised an eyebrow turning towards Vergil, she handed the gun to him. “Do you want it?”  
“ _NO!”_  
Dante’s scream echoed in the car and Vergil glared furiously at him asking then with an harsh tone . “Why, do you think I can’t shoot?”  
“Vergil, when we were in hell you were supposed to shoot at your right with Ivory and you hit my thigh instead!”  
“How do you know I wasn’t specifically aiming at that.”  
Dante rolled his eyes at the nonsensical answer while Vergil hurried to take the gun from Nico’s hand, failing miserably as she put it again on her lap. “Okay, I’ve had enough. I’ll keep it.”  
Snorting noisily Vergil turned around to look at the window, while Dante sighed with relief in his face.  
  
\------- ------- -------  
  
When he opened his eyes the sword was still in front of him. He couldn’t look away, he felt so _attracted_ by it. It was a trap, it couldn’t be anything but a trap, he curled up on himself as his body was, once again, slowly regenerating, his legs were both broken and everything hurt so much he couldn’t even breathe properly.  
  
“You slept for a while, you know?”  
  
Hearing his torturer’s voice, Nero raised his head seeing how the creepy figure was smiling at him, he had a new face, a bearded one. Three, glowing eyes were looking directly at him and Nero couldn’t help but showing a deeply confused expression. The figure must’ve noticed , because a rumbling laugh echoed in the room. “Oh, I bet you’re wondering why I don’t always look the same. You see… to escape my obnoxious prison I had to give up a good portion of my power, that’s why my appearence is so _ephemeral_ … _stupid_ you would say, having to stay in this weak status but freedom always has its price…  
even for a demon king.”  
  
“You’re Mundus...” The bearded figure turned towards Nero at his words, in the meantime the young man had managed to get up, his legs were trembling and his bloodshot eyes full of tears were deadly glaring at him. “What a good boy, you did your homework.”  
Mundus creepily smirked, then he snapped his fingers and Nero fell on the ground, powerless, that damn collar once again burning his skin and throat, he coughed isterically while he managed to notice how Mundus was getting closer to the sword. He strangely didn’t dare to touch it, almost like he was _disgusted_ by it.  
“T-that sword… doesn’t belong to a demon, r-right?”  
  
Mundus stared at him, a huge smirk appeared on his face.  
“It belongs to you.”  
  
“ _Enough with this bullshit!_ ” Nero’s tone was incredibly loud and irritated, Mundus found it truly fastidious, using a mucous tentacles he lifted up the young man, almost crushing him in a suffocating grip.  
“Like I said, you really aren’t in the position to talk like that, I suggest you to calm down, because today I feel _creative_ and I doubt you will like it.”  
  
Nero wanted to talk back, he really desired it, but a strong fear blocked him from inside, he couldn’t move a muscle against the demon and the memories of the previous tortures were so vivid in his mind he was scared to even talk at the moment. He felt like he wasn’t him. That fear was slowly changing him.  
He wasn’t a coward. So why he couldn't react?  
  
“Really good boy, we can get along you and I , you know? Just follow my orders and everything will be fine.”  
  
_He wasn’t a coward._  
  
“I have no intention of working for you , if that’s what you mean.”  
Mundus sighed, his face was distorted in an annoyed expression, he slowly eased his grip on Nero as the young man coughed again, spitting some blood on the ground.  
The great demon pointed a finger on the white sword.  
  
“Don’t you really want to know anything about that blade?”  
  
_He wasn’t a coward._  
  
“No, I don’t give a fuck about that blade.”  
  
At Nero’s sharp answer, Mundus couldn’t help but sigh loudly, he made some steps to the left, before blocking the young man’s entire body with his tentacles. Nero widened his eyes when a little tentacle stopped directly in front of his face.  
  
_He wasn’t a cowa-_  
  
“That is not the answer I wanted to hear, Nero.”  
  
Nero almost didn’t realize it.  
The little tentacle stabbed his right eye, ripping it from his face with brutal strenght.  
The deafening scream he threw echoed through the walls like a desperate lament and crimson blood spilled copiously.  
He felt the burning liquid flowing down on his cheek.  
  
_He wasn't a coward._  
_But right now hiding in fear seemed to be the only way to survive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for the mistakes!

The old jeep ran as fast as it could, surrounded by the crumbled building , streets full of disgusting demons, sounds of creepy wails becoming louder and louder as they got closer.   
Dante tried to block those annoying noises focusing on Trish instead, her posture was tense, long eyelashes trembling almost imperceptibly, of course she was nervous, they all thought that bastard was a closed chapter after all.   
  
He couldn’t not think about Nero, he tried as much as he could to hide it from the group but worry was killing him. If Mundus got the same strenght he had the first time he fought him, then…   
  
_no._   
  
Nero was going to be okay. Kid was strong, terribly stubborn and quite the pain in the butt for his enemies, he knew that very well. He wouldn’t let himself be discouraged by those kind of thoughts.  
Nero was okay. He was fine.   
  
“Nico, don’t you think we should’ve told Kyrie?” Trish’s words interrupted his focus. He found himself incosciously nodding at her question and waiting impatiently for an answer. Nico immediately spat her cigarette which ended up on her own thigh burning the naked skin, she hastily put it again in her mouth, swearing like a sailor, all under Vergil’s widened eyes.   
  
“Trish you’re completely crazy! If Nero finds out that we eventually made Kyrie worried he’s gonna put my head on a stick and I’m not joking!” Nico’s tone was almost amused, but it hid a minuscule layer of sadness, she knew how much Nero wanted to keep Kyrie _away_ from all of this, and he would’ve never forgive Nico if they told her what happened.   
  
Trish slowly nodded at the girl’s weird explanation, but still, something troubled her. “I understand, Nico, but since she’s his girlfriend, don’t you think we shou-”   
“ _Oi, Oi,_ she’s what?! I think you missed the last season, babe!” At Nico’s sentence both Lady and Dante got closer to the frontseat, as to listen better, the latter couldn’t help but ask curiously.   
“Wait a second, I think i missed a season too, i thought they were all lovey-dovey.”   
  
Nico snorted, leaving the steering wheel to turn and face the other three, the car dangerously swerved , but thankfully Vergil managed to put his hands on the wheel, as the other passengers screamed in unison.  
“ _Nico, the car_!”  
“Oh right, right, sorry!” The young woman shouted as she took her place again, slapping Vergil’s hands away from the wheel as he glared daggers at her. He really was starting to think that Dante’s whole group was incredibly messed up, was it really the right time for gossip?   
  
Lady moved a bit away from her cozy seat, Dante, getting closer to Nico. “So wait they’re not together? Nero always talks so fondly about her! We all thought -”   
“Nah, y’all thought wrong. As Kyrie told me they’ve been together for some months, then Kyrie finally figured out she only saw him as a little brother and Nero realized he’s got a fucking huge crush on-” Nico managed to bit her tongue in time and avoid a disaster, she couldn’t spill her best friend biggest secret now, could she?   
  
The disaster couldn’t be avoided though, because the other two women threw themselves near Nico while using Dante as support. As they were crushing the hunter’s abdomen with their hands, they both shouted in unison. “A crush? On who?!”   
  
Nico felt trapped and she thought about a thousand ways to escape from this discussion while Dante was still under the weight of the huntresses on his lungs.   
“Ladies, please, I can’t breathe.”   
  
“Dante, shut up! Nero left Kyrie for someone else and we don’t know who this person is! Unforgivable!” Lady seriousness was almost scary and Vergil couldn’t really understand how these people managed to talk about something so dumb considering the time and place.  
“Oh, come on, you two, he’s young! A crush is nothing serious after all !” Dante’s amused voice pissed Trish off, she raised an eyebrows annoyingly glaring at him.   
  
“Dante you have to realize that a lot of people prefer to have someone to love for their whole life, it’s not like everyone is a _slut_ like you, always searching for a mere one night stand!” Dante frowned at those words, it wasn’t like he didn’t _wanted_ someone to love dearly… he just didn’t have the time. Not like his life was all sunshine and rainbows after all. He decided to put the conversation on the funny side, though, grinning widely at Trish. “Keeping out the fact that if you didn’t hook up with Lady you’d be exactly like me,Trish, but I bet you’re just defending Nero because he’s small and cute and I’m perfectly aware of your weakness against deer eyes.” He said the last thing pointing a finger towards Lady’s mismatched eyes, she wanted to retort, a small blush creeping on her face.   
Nico’s voice then, echoed inside the car with an incredulous tone “Small?! Dante at which Nero did you stop? He’s got biceps big as my legs!”   
  
Dante raised an eyebrow at her sentence, then Trish poked his chest, speaking again with a steady tone and completely ignoring what Nico was saying. “Of course I’m defending Nero, he’s a treasure, you know?”   
Lady excitedly nodded at her words adding with entusiasm “ He’s an hardworker!”   
“He’s so good with housechores!” Trish followed her grinning widely.   
“Not to mention how fantastic he is at cooking!” Lady added the last praise with dreaming eyes.   
  
“He’s the perfect _wife_ , basically.” Nico’s comment made various heads turn towards her, but she didn’t had the time to explain her statement as Dante whined “Wait a second! How come he _cooked?!_ He never cooked when he came in my office!”   
  
“Maybe because the few times he came you were always with a pizza slice in your mouth! Anyone would lose the will to cook you anything!” Trish answered him while snorting and shaking her head in disapproval, they really got to enjoy Nero’s cooking, he was so happy when he made stuff in that kitchen, so proud of Kyrie’s teachings.   
  
“...oh”   
Dante only sighed in response, a little frown appearing on his face, Vergil couldn’t help but to express his opinion out loud “You’re regrettable, brother.”   
“Look who’s talking! Arm thief!” Vergil loudly snorted at Dante’s accusation, he felt a tiny bit of guilt rising up in his guts, and he hated it. It wasn’t his fault, how could he knew that Nero was his own blood? He suddenly wanted to get out from there, take some air, that sentence kind of hit him hard, his demon side was slowly getting _Emotional_ towards that child. Animal instinct someone would say, it really annoyed him, made him _weak._   
_  
_“Stop the car, i need to go to the bathroom.” Vergil pronounced that without thinking, all the heads turned in his direction. The whole group winced at the sharp brake of the car, then, with a feline sprint, Lady grabbed Vergil’s left ear to catch his attention, under Trish and Dante’s terrified eyes. “Ehy! We’re going to save your son and all you can think about is to go to the bathroom?!”  
  
Vergil simply raised an eyebrow, while slapping away her hand with disgust, he then answered not bothering to look at her in the eyes. “We’re going to save my son and you’ve done nothing but gossiping about his supposed love life and his cooking.” Various moments of deep silence passed, Vergil was about to exit the car when a question abrubtly stopped him.   
  
“You go to the bathroom?”   
  
He turned around to face Nico’s which was looking at him with fake shock, he snorted while nodding “ Like any living being equipped with a digestive tract.”   
“What the hell comes out? Ice blocks?” Her question was told with an amused tone, Vergil almost couldnt’ stand the huge smirk on her face, so childish.   
“No. Rosebuds.” He answered opening the car door , he didn’t wanted to be bothered on listening to an eventual remark.   
  
When he got away, Lady turned in Dante’s direction, looking at him with disbelief, then she pointed a finger towards Vergil’s figure entering a little cafè nearby. “Dante, was that supposed to be a pun?”   
Dante shook his head “ Lady, be kind, he really’s got no idea of what comedy is. Give him some time to learn.”   
  
“He’s like a little kid.”   
Trish comment was indeed a very weird one, Nico’s faced her raising an eyebrow, but before she could ask Trish answered, understanding that her sentence came out quite enigmatic. “ What I mean is that he acts like a big man treating us like we’re all inferior to him, but I think it’s just a defense mechanism, I think he’s ... _scared_ to approach people."   
Dante looked at her in shock, Vergil? Scared? He really couldn’t put Vergil and fear in the same sentence, what nonsense was Trish even babbling about? He didn’t had the time to ask for ulterior explanation, as Vergil figure popped out from the cafè, rapidly reaching the car.   
  
\----- ------ ------   
  
The jeep moved once again, while a strange silence reigned inside it. It surpassed the various buildings, both Lady and Nico started to feel weak, vision a little blurred, indeed, the miasma was getting stronger.   
Suddenly, Vergil grabbed the steering wheel and with a rough swerve he turned the whole car to left , entering a huge courtyard, after trespassing, or better, completely destroying a metal gate.   
  
After some terrifying moments Nico managed to stop the old car, once again , slapping Vergil’s hands from the wheel. “ Did you want to kill us?!”   
She literally shouted at him, the man though, was utterly ignoring her, focused on the fatiscent building in front of them, mold entirely covered the front side, a sour smell was hitting his nostrils and he couldn’t help but snort in disgust.   
  
“It’s here.”   
Trish voice’s was glacial, Nico winced at her tone, she was really starting to feel sick, realizing how her wounds had started to hurt more. Gulping, she followed the others, since she was the only one still inside the car. Trish immediately glared in her direction, an angry frown on her face. “You stay here, Nico.”   
Her order didn’t really admit any retort, still, Nico didn’t even wince, making a couple of steps toward the blonde as the others simply stared at the scene.   
  
“No, sorry, I didn’t really catch your last words, you’re saying I have to stay here and be a fucking deadweight as you go s-”   
“You understood perfectly. You’re gravely wounded, you think I didn’t notice your grimaces everytime the car made a turn? It’s not wise at all to let you come with us in this sort of place whil-”   
Nico shutted her up, raising a hand and Trish deeply frowned at the rude gesture, when the young woman started speaking though, her voice was furious, Trish couldn’t help but widen her eyes. “If you really think i’m going to stay here while that Mando asshole or whatever he’s called is hurting my partner, not to mention, best friend, you’re fucking wrong, Trish.”   
  
Dante and Lady shared a glance as Trish loudly inhaled, wanting to answer back, but Nico spoke once again firmly continuing her speech. “I absolutely have no intention of staying here while Nero get massacred, so, thank you for your, very welcomed, maternal worrying, but I can take care of myself.”   
Trish remained completely silent. Vergil was looking at the scene from a distance not particularly interested, but when Dante and Lady bursted into a laugh he raised an eyebrow, bewildered.   
“Damn, Trish you got served ah ah ah ah !” Dante commented amusely, Lady followed him laughing even louder “ She was so confident and Nico destroyed her! Ah aha ha!”   
  
“How old are you, five?”   
Vergil’s voice struck like lightning , Lady and Dante stared at him before sharing an ulterior glance and roll their eyes at his comment.  
Trish sighed crossing her arms, she didn’t want to admit it but Vergil was right, sometimes those two were like infants, she felt like a babysitter, maybe she would've ask for a proper salary.   
  
Clapping his hand Dante smiled at the group, giving a long stare at the building entrance, it was an ancient door, made in wood perhaps? Anyway, it looked like it was completely shut.   
Not that that would’ve been a problem.   
“Okay, let’s go take the kid back.” As he spoke those last words various rancid portals appeared near them and, of course, various monstrousities came out. Dante and Vergil immediately put themselves in a fight stance, while Lady shoot a fatal hit towards one of the portals destroying an Empusa that didn’t had anytime to exit it.   
  
“Hey now, they were really waiting for us, uh?” Dante threw himself in the monsters direction, he didn’t remember their names specifically, but the cleavers in their hands were quite annoying, they usually cut his clothes (and skin) like nothing. The hunter sliced three of them without any effort, a fourth, though, found his death by Trish guns, she kind of missed her guns, since she used sparda for all this time, before ... well before Dante's Rebellion absorbed it.   
  
Lady giggled at the big demon in front of her and with the Kalina’s bayonet she knocked it out, the monster was ended in a single,sharp cut by Vergil. The four of them, strangely, acted in an almost perfect sincrony, Nico was observing the whole scene standing by the car as far as possible from the battle, she wanted to help, but in her condition she would’ve only been an hindrance during the battle.   
  
“Damn aren’t these things annoying!” Lady’s comment made Dante burst into a loud laugh, he shoot an Empusa, miraculous survivor of Vergil’s lethal cuts. He, then, landed gracefully on the asphalt, while the large bunch of demons around them reached number 0. He couldn’t help but notice a little smirk on Vergil’s face, that same smile though, disappearead almost immediately as his brother shouted. “ _Dante, behind you_!”   
  
Dante only had the time to turn his head when he found a death scissor literally exploding behind him, killed, no, destroyed by a single blow. He widened his eyes staring at the one who shot.   
Nico had her arm still pointed towards the demon, or what remained of it as it was quickly dissolving into thin air, the shot was made with that weird yellow gun and it was a very powerful one considering it killed a demon of that kind with a single hit. The young woman put the gun near her face and used the still incandescent muzzle to lit the cigarette in her mouth, she still wasn’t diverting her eyes from the disappearing demon. The other four were looking at her bewildered and Dante pointed a finger at the yellow gun direction. “Did ...did you just shoot with the Smith and Wesker?”   
  
“Wesson and yeah, no idea it would came out so powerful tho' ” Nico answered with a small grin , making some steps towards the group as their surroundings were now calm and empty of any (evil) demons.   
Dante literally ran almost bumping into her, he tried to reach the gun with an hand. “I changed my mind, I want it.”   
  
“Hell, no. I’ll keep it, you lost your chance.” Nico immediately distanced it from his grab, reaching for the fatiscent building’s door while Dante was exaggerately frowning.  
Lady and Trish reached Nico walking side by side, Vergil, instead, started to sniff the air. “ The miasma, is even stronger inside.”   
Lady inclined her head sharing an _“he doesn’t say?”_ face with Trish, since Vergil stated the obvious, also, she was starting to feel sick, her vision was blurry and she could feel her hands trembling, same feelings as when they went and rescue Nico, this was going to be one hell of a fight considering her conditions, sometimes, being human made her feel so weak.   
  
Dante reached the door, when he placed his hand on the knob he could feel a demonic power, but it wasn’t Nero’s.   
There wasn’t even a faint smell or trace of Nero and he gritted his teeth. His head stubbornly refused to think the worst.   
Nero was fine. He has to be.   
Dante swallowed, feeling his throath dry. Forcing the door open he went inside the damned building, followed by the others, tension so high it could be cut with a knife.   
  
\------------ ----------- -----------   
  
“All this effort you’re putting on so firmly refusing to say yes, Nero, is pointless. Just give in, end your suffering.”   
  
The woman’s voice pierced his ears, abruptly waking him up from his painful slumber. Nero opened his eyes, but something wasn’t right, all his sight was focused only on one side and it was really exausting to define the shapes in front of him, he only, vaguely identified the old hag, she was standing in front of him, hand behinds her back and only now he noticed how long her grey hair was, tied into a braid.   
There was no sign of Mundus, she and the sword were the only things in the room, his thoughts got interrupted as she spoke again, with a tone that sounded almost… _sad._   
“I am sorry for you eye.”   
  
Huh?   
Oh, yeah, the eye. Mundus ripped it off. The pain he felt at that time phantomly returned and Nero couldn’t help but wince in sorrow, how do people behave without an eye? could he be able to fight?   
What if it never returned back? What if-   
  
“I imagine it will take some time to heal.”   
Nero glared at her, despite her sad tone, her expression was completely deadpan, she didn’t care at all, well, why should she, after all?   
  
_Fucking bitch._   
  
“D-did you come here only to show how sad you are?”   
“No, I came here to tell you that patience isn’t a strong point of mine, so, I would like an answer.”   
The _woman_ approached him, gracefully putting a foot in front of the other, her boots made a fastidious leather noise and Nero noticed only now that she smelled faintly of gunpowder and blood. He really wanted to give her a kick so strong to break those legs and end that damn _noise,_ along with that stupid aura of superiority.   
  
But Nero couldn’t move a muscle.   
The strenght to fight was abandoning him more and more.   
He suddenly thought about Dante, apparently thinking about his stupid face weirdly eased his mood.  
He remembered their first encounter, his expression was playful and his tone mocking, it really, really, got on his nerves,that stupid face and that stupid smile and those stupid, incredibly blue eyes of him and-   
Okay, let's not focus on the eyes.   
But... as time passed, Nero realized how much Dante actually cared for him and the whole teasing scenario was just a way to show _affection.  
_ A'Dante' way to show affection.   
  
“ _Who, Dante? Ah, ah! Nero if there’s one thing i know for sure it’s that Dante is never direct with his feelings, especially with the people he cares for! A real bother, huh?”_   
Nero still remembered Trish’s words and a little smile appeared on his face. Dante was, indeed, a lost cause. His behaviour was only a facade that perfectly managed to hide what the man really thought.   
He wondered what Dante was doing at the moment, if he will ever escape from hell.   
  
Well, of course.   
Obviously, he would.   
Who or what can even stop that idiot?   
  
Nero found himself smiling even wider while with huge effort he placed an hand on the grey pavement. The _woman_ noticed his expression and raised an eyebrow. “Are you happy?”   
Nero’s smile instantly died and he glared at her, his only eye was glowing furiously, still, the woman didn’t even blink. “And… why the hell would you care?”   
The woman sighed at Nero’s reaction as with silent steps she approached the door, then, she pointed a finger towards the sword, that wrinkled finger full of eerie rings.  
He had no idea why but they gave Nero such an unease feeling.  
  
“I only want you to say yes, just say yes and all of this will end without complications.”   
  
Nero didn’t want to listen to that stupid voice any longer, he couldn’t even stand the sight of the woman, with all the fury and hate he accumulated until now he slowly, excruciatingly _slowly_ , got up on his knees, spitting blood on the ground and on his body, not that he could care … his body was completely drenched in the crimson liquid.   
When he spoke, his voice was trembling but he tried his best to keep it firm and clear.   
“H-How many times do I have to repeat myself? You’ve been using the wrong method from the start, l-lady, is not a very w-wise move to torture someone to obtain their consent.”   
  
The woman didn’t spoke for various minutes after that, she seemed to actually ponder Nero’s words, the young man was about to speak again as his patience really reached the limit.  
He stopped though, noticing a wide, creepy smile appearing on the woman face, the words she told him right after blocked the air inside his lungs.   
  
“Get out, then.”   
  
Nero’s eye widened.   
He really couldn’t understand her behaviour, at all.   
He was about to ask for some sort of explanation but the woman approached the moldy door, opening it with agonizing calm. She turned around to face him right after and smiled once again.   
“I think you’d be quite interested in knowing that your friends have come to save you.”   
  
The door closed with a bump.   
Nero was still, petrified. He couldn’t move an inch, the last revelations were making huge efforts to crawl inside his mind.   
He stared at the white, long sword in front of him, still stabbed on the concrete.   
The spotless, marmoreal blade seemed to attract him more and more towards it.   
  
\-------- ------------ ---------   
  
With a fast pace the group entered the building, the first room was a large, grey atrium. Nico and Lady started coughing violently, feeling the eyes on fire. The air was pregnant with Mundus’s miasma and as Trish approached the women to help them on their feet, Vergil moved towards the center giving a look around to analyze the place, the palace was even more decadent inside and full of demonics auras but…   
  
“There’s something weird.”   
  
Vergil’s voice made Dante wince. He was focused on feeling any trace of Nero and his brother sentence didn't really help his sense of worry.   
He reached him calmly placing an hand on his shoulder, he felt him tensed somehow. “What do you mean there’s something weird?”   
  
“He means that’s something smells _different_.” Trish answered in Vergil’s place, the blonde demon was helping Nico to stay up while Lady was still coughing but the Kalina was doing a good job at supporting her body. “Guys, please, can you, for once in your life, be direct when you speak?”   
Lady’s question made them snort,Dante couldn't help but nodding, if there was thing that Trish and Vergil had in common was their way of explaining.  
Trish shook her head after stating the wellbeing of Nico. She made various steps placing herself in front of the group, sniffing the air around her.   
"There’s another presence here. It’s not demonic...it seems quite-”   
  
“ **It’s the old lady’s smell, you know, big sister?”**   
  
Trish eyes widened, incredulous.   
In front of her a huge, furry spider was creepily smiling . It was in mid-air supported by a thin luminous string. Its neck was monstrously long covered in centipede legs like the creature body was composed by two different bugs. On the human-like face a distorted mouth, covered in fangs, was drooling incessantly. The entire group stiffened when the big arachnid jumped on the ceiling, the creepy smirk still on its face.   
Big sister, those words hit Trish like a ton of bricks, that demon smelled like her and had the same aura.   
  
Another one of Mundus creations.   
  
“Who’s the old lady.” Vergil captured the demon’s attention with that sentence, it was supposed to be a question but his serious tone made it sound like a menace, after all, Yamato seemed ready to be unsheated at any moment, considering the man’s fighting stance.   
  
“ **Oh, Oh! I don’t know who she is, I simply know that Mundus call her like that! So everyone calls her like that! But, you’re not here for the old lady, am I right?”**   
  
Trish analyzed the demon’s behaviour carefully, it was a simple one, not very smart, spoke like a child, seemed like it was created in a hurry. Not one of the best creations made by Mundus actually.  
Who the hell was the old lady? She was about to ask when Dante approached the demon, immediately Trish knew he was about to make some sort of sassy remark,  
so she hurried on placing an hand to cover his mouth, avoiding a disaster. Sarcasm wouldn’t work with this kind, she was perfectly sure of it.   
  
“I really don’t think the reason we’re here is any your business.” Trish answered coldly, Lady couldn’t divert her eyes from her partner, the blonde’s posture was terrifying, but her hands were visibly trembling.  
If for rage or fear ,this, Lady didn’t know.   
“ **You’re here for the boy, aren’t you?”** As the arachnid touched the ‘Nero topic’ the whole group stiffened, approaching the creature menacingly.  
The spider glanced at every single one, waiting for a specific reaction, but none of the present dared to talk, so, with a eerie laugh it continued its speech.   
  
**“He screamed a lot, you know? You could hear his whines from every spot inside this palace! Until a while ago, you could’ve arrived first! You would’ve be able to hear him!”**   
Those words made Vergil inconsciously grit his teeth, he made a step forward and grabbed Yamato’s hilt with rage, he really felt weird inside, that sense of protection towards Nero was stronger and stronger, he was about to talk but suddenly he felt Dante’s aura.   
  
The hunter was spreading his demonic rage all over the room, he had to calm down or the situation would really getting out of their hands.   
The spider finally placed itself on the ground, it was really big, at least 4 heads taller than all of them, a distorted laugh escaped from its mouth once again **“ Mundus took care of the boy, he really took care of him as he always does with his guests! But you should know this better than me , don’t you, big sister?”**   
  
“Call me ‘big sister’ again and we have a problem.” Trish’s menace was glacial and terrifying, she was really losing it. The demon, though, bursted into a laugh again, even more distorted and louder.   
Suddenly, the spider opened his mouth wide, sharp fangs tried to eat Trish in a single bite. She avoided it gracefully, answering with various bullets that only grazed the Spider’s body.   
Vergil noticed the woman’s guns weren’t doing any damages so he embraced Yamato preparing an attack, then, Dante stopped him, shaking his head.   
  
Vergil understood this was a solo battle the moment Dante threw his sword at Trish, the blonde took it in one hand nodding at him, before rushing in the spider direction again, in the meantime the demon had filled the room with white luminous strings. “ **Oh, sister, it really makes me sad… you really want to die so badly? I’d hate to kill my own family.”**   
Trish ignored the provocation, throwing blow after blow, the spider was avoiding them easily, almost dancing on the web it created, like an grotesque achrobat.   
  
"I...i don’t understand, why does he call her sister?” Nico’s tone was feeble, the miasma was slowly draining her strenght, still, she really wanted to know about the situation and why Trish looked so … frustrated.   
“Trish was ...made by Mundus.” As Lady answered, Nico couldn’t help but gasping silently, her mouth was still half-open when Dante reached the two women, he spoke with a steady voice, not even once diverting his eyes from Trish’s battle. “She could even be made by that bastard, but believe me… she really has nothing to do with him anymore.”   
  
Lady stared at Dante, she knew all the little details about what happened in Mallet Island and how slowly ...Trish became an ally and family to them, and something special, to her.   
Dante’s eyes were on Vergil, Yamato was unsheated and the man still had that fighting stance, brows furrowed.   
Lady,of course, knew the whole story and she couldn’t help but whisper to Nico “There are things from the past that still haunt us...”   
Nico was about to ask explanations but a sudden scream from Trish made her wince, the spider had left a huge scratch on her arm and the bloody wound was regenerating slower than usual.   
  
“ **You should be careful, sister, I’d prefer to give you a quick death but you seem of another idea.”**   
  
Trish spat on the ground.   
Her thin fingers grabbed the sword’s hilt with fury.   
She jumped against the spider.   
  
_Sister._   
_Sister meant family._   
_What the hell did this abomination even know about family._   
  
Mundus has never been her family. It never was and it never will be.   
Mundus was her greatest suffering.   
She managed to leave everything behind and forget about it and for sure, an insignificant demon of such low category made 5 minutes ago, would have _not_ change anything.   
  
“I am not your sister.”   
  
With a sharp blow, Trish severed the demon’s head. Blood spilled all over the place as the corpse loudly hit the ground. It started to dissolve, disappearing along with the white webs scattered all over the place. Nico saw Trish falling on her knees, cleaning herself from the disgusting web fluids and dark blood. She had never seen her like that, a devastated frown on her face, she was trying so hard to hide it with her usual stern expression but was failing miserably.   
  
  
A rush of steps made her wince and Nico noticed Lady kneel down in front of Trish grabbing her head with both hands, the blonde stared into her eyes as some silent moments passed. “L-Lady-”   
Trish sentence was abruptly stopped by Lady as she bit her nose harshly, the blonde widened her eyes and Nico stared at the scene, speechless.   
Dante’s thin laugh distracted her from the view, the hunter was shaking his head, probably used to the women’s behaviour.   
  
“Are you really going to throw yourself down for some stupid words by a stupid spider-demon?” Lady was almost scolding her and Trish found herself grinning widely “No, not at all.”   
She gave a snap of fingers directly on Lady’s forehead making the woman whine, then standing up she threw Dante’s sword at him, nodding.   
“Took you too much time killing that thing!” Dante mocked her, nodding as well and making the sword disappear, he knew Trish was very upset at the moment and trying to talk with her about it would’ve only worsened the situation, the blonde preferred to overwhelm those kind of things alone.   
  
“None of you can feel Nero, right?” Nico’s voice distracted his flow of thoughts and the Dante shook his head at her, making some steps in Vergil direction, which was intently staring at the now unlocked door of the atrium opened on a long, large hallway, grey like the rest of the place.   
“No, but this ‘old lady’ smell is getting stronger.” Vergil answered for everyone and he felt Dante’s presence near him, as always his brother was like a living furnace, even more when he was angry or upset.  
Dante placed a hand on Vergil’s shoulder once again, the contact was brief but he could feel all the tension of his younger twin.   
  
“I really can’t wait to meet her.”   
Dante’s words echoed in the hallway as the whole group proceeded on their rescue mission.   
  
\-------- -------- --------   
“ _I think you’d be quite interested in knowing that your friends have come to save_ _you.”_   
The old woman last sentence was pounding inside Nero’s head.   
He managed to get on all four, his legs were hurting incessantly, the broken bones were healing so slowly…   
  
He could see with only one eye and it hurt like hell, his vision was blurry, everything was only shapes, he tried to touch the part were once there was his eye, realizing he could insert his finger, he winced, gritting his teeth, it was really going to take a lot to heal. Nero sighed, even though he didn’t remember the details of the fight he was incredibily relieved Nico survived. After all she was the only one who could tell he was kidnapped, did she tell Lady and Trish perhaps? And now the two of them came to his rescue? Probably, no, Definitely.   
  
But how?   
How could they knew where he was?   
  
Nero vividly remembered Trish and Mundus having quite the history, she and Dante only mentioned it _once_ , during one of the rare missions completed together.   
Now, though, he needed to think about the two women, if Mundus managed to reduce him like that… no, he didn’t even want to think about what he could do to Lady.   
He knew how strong the woman was, but she was still human and that miasma was dangerously lethal.   
  
Did Nico came too? In her conditions? He hoped with all himself that she stayed safe, but in his heart he was aware her friend would have come to rescue him anyhow.   
  
He had to do something.   
Anything.   
  
“ _Get out, then”_   
  
The old woman literally gave him a choice, he could get away.   
Escape.   
Help Trish and Lady.   
  
Why?   
Why restrain and torture him for so long to obtain a yes, then let him go so easily?   
Nero was so confused, his head was pounding and his eyes were teary, burning a lot.   
Like this he would’ve been a burden.   
_A deadweight._   
  
Without his weapons he felt naked, the Red Queen on his back always gave him a sense of protection, ready to be unsheated at the first danger.   
But the Red Queen wasn’t there.   
  
In her place, the white, huge sword was standing proudly, now that he could see a little better, he noticed various symbols on the whole blade, they seemed very ancient,  
he only saw those kind on the books Trish made him read sometimes.   
  
That sword was calling him, Nero really couldn’t resist.   
  
_He didn’t want to resist._   
  
  
Nero crawled towards it, his face was focused, he put an hand in front of the other, finding it difficult to calculate the distance with only one eye, when he reached the blade it took various tentatives to touch it, but he finally managed to brush the hilt.   
  
A huge shock wave from the sword send him fly away from it.   
Nero spat on the ground, glaring at the sword with rage.   
Gritting his teeth he approached it again. Now that was fucking new, the sword was calling him but at the same time refusing him?   
Nero was mad. He managed to get up almost completely, dragging his legs, he felt so slow, it was nauseating.   
  
When he touched the hilt again it was boiling under his fingers, the pain was excruciating but with inhuman effort he overwhelmed it.  
Various seconds passed and he couldn’t really tear off the sword from the ground. “Oh, come on, you damn stick! Now’s the time to be difficult?”   
  
Nero’s comment made the sword… pulse in his hands and the young man widened his eyes, suddenly the hilt’s temperature was warm, pleasant.   
“...Now, don’t tell me you’re sentient.” The sword pulsed again and Nero gulped, an entire minute passed as he was trying to understand the whole situation. Apparently the blade understood him.   
  
Finally, he pulled it out from the ground noticing how long and heavy the weapon was. Wait, which name Nico used for these?   
Oh, yeah.   
_Zweihander._   
  
As he grabbed it with both hands, he immediately felt better.   
His wounds didn’t hurt and his head stopped pounding, though all the bruises and bleedy cuts were still there. “What, you’re also a painkiller now?”   
Nero’s question received no answer, or better, pulse from the sword and he giggled, the realization of having a weapon in his hand made him feel incredibly useful.   
  
He had to get out,   
He had to rescue the others.   
He had to return _home._   
  
_\------- -------- ---------_   
  
They found Mundus inside a huge room.   
Once maybe, it was used for parties or big events.   
The marvelous paintings decoring it were all grey and moldy, exactly like the walls and curtains.   
The entire room was covered in dust and webs and at exact centre Mundus was seated, drinking who knows what from a teacup.   
  
Dante was the first to enter.   
The blade on one shoulder and a huge smile on his face.   
Mundus immediately raised his eyes towards him as he spoke.   
  
“Well, look who’s here! You really organized one hell of a party, not pun intended!  
I mean, kidnappings, miasmas, demons, this ancient building which, let me say, needs some clean up and you’re waiting for us like this all comfy ,drinking tea!”   
  
Mundus didn’t answered at all, he was simply staring, bewildered. The hunter took the chance to continue his speech. “Well, thank you for the invitation, Mundus! But we would really like Nero b-”   
  
Mundus raised a hand up and Dante furrowed his brows, interrupted, behind him Vergil, Trish and Lady were looking at the whole scenario in a fight stance.  
The demon slowly placed the cup on the ground and stood up, not even once diverting his eyes from them, then, spoke with a calm tone.   
  
“I didn't invite anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! They are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> As always, sorry for the mistakes!

Dante’s eyes widened so much they almost hurt.   
  


Mundus was looking at them with a bewildered expression bluntly painted on his face. Dante really couldn’t understand, but if the great demon was somehow faking his surprise, he was doing it perfectly.   
  
Trish made a step forward.   
Mundus was … _weak._   
  
He seemed to struggle on being on his own feet, his face was tired and his eyes bloodshot, funny, how much he looked like a normal human right now. Instinctually she shared a glanced with Vergil, he was as astonished as her.   
  
“Wait a sec, he’s just an old man!” Nico’s comment made everyone glared at her, Lady hurried on placing an hand on her mouth, trying to shut her up, but Nico licked her palm making her wince in disgust. “Nico! The hell?!" Lady shouted as she got away. “ ‘ _Nico the hell_ ’ my ass! Listen old geezer, I have no idea on how you managed to kick Nero’s butt but if you d-”   
  
This time, her mouth was shut up by Vergil. He had dragged her behind everyone glaring daggers in her direction. Nico couldn’t help but look at him with a raised eyebrow, she wasn’t scared, but she realized only now that it was better to stay silent, after all, the entire group kind of feared this Mundus. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.” She said as she hastily removed Vergil’s hand from her mouth before rolling her eyes.   
  
Mundus stared at every single one of them, an unreadable expression on his face, then he made a step forward and Dante mimicked him by immediately making one himself.   
The great demon took a deep, loud breath before shouting in a very dramatical way.   
“First of all, you’re quite rude, starting from you, young girl!” He pointed a wrinkled finger towards Nico which rolled her eyes again, completely ignoring the gesture, though, Mundus locked his eyes on Dante, staring furiously.   
“Second! What are you doing here? Killing my underlings and bursting in like this! No one invited you , get the hell ou-”   
  
“Where’s Nero?”   
  
Vergil tone was deadly when he asked the only question anyone really cared about at the moment. Mundus’s mouth remained half open for various seconds before trasforming into a smirk. “You’re looking well, Vergil.” His voice had a distorted hint on it and the rest of the group stared silently, waiting for the conversation to keep going. “Thanks, you look terrible.” Mundus laughed at Vergil’s words, it was a creepy laugh, terrifying at the ear. It was a familiar one that made both him and Trish shiver.   
  
“I told your son that freedom has its price, that’s why i look like this.”   
  
Immediately after the sentence ended, Dante stomped a foot on the ground, gritting his teeth, he stabbed the concrete with his sword glaring madly at Mundus. “Where is Nero?!”   
“Agonizing, somewhere inside this building.” Mundus answered without any intonation and while Dante was trying with all himself to stay calm and not doing anything harsh, Trish's eyes were pointed at her creator.   
She was about to speak, to satisfy her curiosity, but Dante anticipated her talking with a weird, mocking tone. “Using him as a bait for us it’s a really low move, Mundus, even for you.”   
Trish focused on Dante’s behaviour, the man was trying to be as laidback and calm as possible, like always, but he was a bundle of nerves right now.   
She turned around to watch Mundus reaction after those words, but what the great demon said right after left her speechless.   
  
“A bait? Dante… do you really think you’re so important? The world doesn't revolve around you, idiot. ”   
Dante and Vergil widened their eyes in unison, while all the certainties they had until now instantly dissolved. Mundus’s smile was still present but the man posture changed, he now seemed ready to attack.   
“Nero is not a bait. You absolute fools have nothing to do with all of this.” Vergil couldn’t help but half open his mouth, he was so confused, the same questions popped up in his mind all over again.  
Why Nero? Why him? What the hell does that kid had to do with all of this? He wanted to know.   
  
He had to know.   
  
Mundus made another step forward as his three eyes started glowing.   
Various tentacles appeared in the room, from everywhere. His miasma started spreading and Trish felt his nostrils burn while that acre smell filled her nose.   
  
Suddenly, Mundus’s scent changed.   
The great demon was surrounded by a different aura.   
  
He spoke with a distorted voice, the various tentacles were about to attack, to slaughter.   
“You are kind of a bother for me, right now. So, since it's evident you're here to kill me I think I have to defend myself now somehow, am I right?”   
Dante gritted his teeth, before his mouth turned into a smirk as he grabbed the sword with both hands. “Aw, since when are you so smart?”   
  
Mundus simply smiled and Dante rushed towards a huge tentacles preparing to cut them in one,single blow.   
  


  
\---------- -------------- -----------   
  
  
Trish spat blood on the ground.   
Her sight was blurry, a very rare thing, she never had this kind of issues with her eyes.   
Trying to focus at the shapes in front of her she could distinguish Dante.   
  
The hunter coudn’t almost stay on his own feet, he had big cuts on his body that seemed to heal so, so slowly. Trish pointed her eyes on Mundus, no one, none of them managed to properly land a hit on him.   
  
_They couldn’t even touch him._  
  
Mundus hadn’t move a step, he only let the tentacles do the job and he was panting and sweating profusely like he was putting an enormous effort. Trish focused even more on him, noticing that a tentacle was squeezing a shape with force.   
  
Lady’s.   
  
“So, Dante… finished all the cocky lines?” Mundus words tried to be mocking but they didn’t had such an effect, considering how tired the demon was and how his tone was feeble. Vergil was looking at the scene laying on a wall, he felt so weak, it was a familiar sensation that he wanted so hard to forget. He touched one of his thigh feeling a huge cut on it, Nero’s pants were almost destroyed now.   
The confusion that reigned in his head was incredibly bothering him. How come Mundus was so weak but impossible to wound? ... _to touch?!_   
  
A shield.   
  
Surely, a sort of invisible layer was protecting him somehow, from any attack.   
This was impossible, made no sense.   
Apparently, demonic weapons couldn’t hurt him, in any way.   
  
The whole situation was absurd, he and Dante were completely excluded from Mundus’s plan, Nero got kidnapped for a specific reason.   
And who the hell was that old lady the demons keep mentioning?   
  
An agonizing scream from Lady broke his flow of thoughts, she was thrown on the ground and Mundus was about to crush her using a bunch of tentacles but with a cat-like jump Dante grabbed her body, tumbling away from the deadly things. Lady coughed some blood and Dante smiled at her even though his expression was of deep worry.“We’re getting rusty,huh?”   
“Like hell” She answered, while a delicate smirk appeared on her face, she then threw a glance at Trish nodding to assure that she was fine, her body hurt like a bitch, but she was fine.   
At her partner’s wink Trish calmed down and she miracolously managed to avoid a tentacle directed at her stomach.  
  
 _Tentacles._   
_Huh._  
  
“By the way, Mundus…” Trish heard Dante’s words clearly. The hunter stood up once again approaching the great demon. He was covered in blood and wounds but as always his laidback expression was everpresent. “Tentacles? For real? They’re so...old fashioned!”At first Mundus didn’t react at the provocation, remaining various seconds in total silence, then he glared directly at Dante, showing a challenging smile.   
  
“Oh… and to think that your nephew liked them a lot you know? He literally screamed from happiness.”   
  
Dante felt his blood boiling.   
During that battle he triggered twice.   
_In vain._  
But that sentence hurt him so much he didn’t give any fuck on spending even the last bit of his energy.  
He was going to make him take it all back.   
  
“I-indeed, we had quite the fun, huh?”   
  
Dante eyes instantly widened.   
He turned almost immediately towards the door, followed by Trish, Lady and Vergil which shared the same expression as him.   
  
Nico’s couldn’t move.  
She was in the last corner of the room, trying at least to stay on her feet, some tentacles hit her, but thanks to the others she managed to stay safe.   
  
She couldn’t give any fuck about it right now, though.   
  
Nero was standing near the door.   
He was completely still, wearing only his pants. In his hands a huge, long, white blade she had never seen before. His body was covered in blood and wounds, the right side of his abdomen was purplish, almost black, his ribcage probably broken. His hair was more red than white, encrusted and dirty, like the rest of him.   
  
One of his eyes was missing.   
  
Nico held back her breath when the young man made a step forward without blinking an eye, a stern expression on his face.   
He seemed not to feel at all the whole pain that a body in such conditions would probably cause.   
  
Mundus was silent, like the rest of the group. He noticed the long sword in the kid hands and was surprised he could even walk. “I thought i broke both of your legs.”   
He said then, pointing his finger towards Nero’s limbs, they were covered by the pants but fully stained with crimson, he knew the conditions of the kid’s body very well.   
  
Nero snorted, lowering his eyes on the sword and replying almost right after.   
“Oh, no worries, I think they’re still broken, but this thing is like a full dose of the best painkiller!” He finished the speech raising the huge sword in the air, like it weighted nothing.   
  
Vergil stared at the long blade, he never saw a weapon like that, he was sure of it.   
...There was something incredibly familiar about it ,though, and he really couldn’t figure out why.   
Nero’s voice roughly interrupted his thoughts and Vergil winced, feeling how the young man tone was trembling from rage.   
  
“And you know what, Mundus? I can’t really wait to try it.”   
  
Mundus’s mouth was a thin line.   
Raising up his head he sent a challenging glare to the kid as various tentacles appeared once again, forming an intricated web ready to attack.   
  
“Be my guest, Nero.”   
  
The tentacles dashed in Nero’s direction and Mundus had a satisfied smile on his face. Trish noticed it and couldn’t help when confusion invaded her head when all the tentacles were slaughtered by the young man in a single blow. That sword seemed _immune_ to the weird and nonsensical barrier surrounding the great demon. Both of them attacked eachother with fast hits ,while the rest of the group couldn’t do anything if not staring impotent. Trish made a couple of steps, still avoiding the tentacles blows that now were focused only on Nero, the young man seemed not to be hit by any of them while Mundus tentacles fell one after another.   
  
Nero managed to reach him with inhuman speed, before raising up the blade, wanting to cut one of Mundus’s arms. The great demon, though, was of another idea, with a kick on the stomach he sent the kid flying on the other side of the room. Trish widened her eyes even more when Nero stood up once again, like anything had happened, like he was in perfect shape, that sword still gripped in his hands, he was helding it so tight his knuckles were white.   
  
Mundus was staring at the sword with an indecifrable expression on his face. Nero had noticed how the great demon wasn’t even _trying_ to fight. The kick he received was almost ...weak, in comparison to the fight they had when he was kidnapped, now he was almost _asking_ to be killed.   
The sword in his hands pulsed once again and he felt his head spinning, it was like it was giving him a precise order, marked with fire inside his head.   
  
‘ _Kill him’_  
  
Nero really couldn't managed to think on something else, there were some ...people inside the room, but he couldn’t even distinguish the faces, everything was blurry, everything has been blurry from the moment he took that sword in his hands, the only, defined being that his eye could focus on was Mundus.   
  
Only Mundus.   
The only thing the sword apparently wanted him to eliminate.   
Nero rushed towards him, avoiding the tentacles that now didn’t even seems to try and hit him.  
He felt so agile, so strong, so invincible, the blade was pulsing so hard and it was giving him a strenght he never felt before.   
  
Mundus spoke as he avoided the blows, almost lazily. “Are you having fun with your new toy, Nero?”   
Nero didn’t answer, he didn’t even listen, his eye was glaring at a precise point on Mundus’s body.   
  
The abdomen.   
  
His head was on fire and he felt like his body didn’t even belong to him anymore.   
That was the point he needed to hit, the abdomen, he didn’t even understand why, but if he hit that, it would’ve been his victory.   
  
Mundus noticed the kid face staring at his body and gritted his teeth, lazily covering it with his trenchcoat. At that gesture Nero’s raised an eyebrow. “You’re… scared by it”   
  
The great demon deeply knew that the kid was referring to the blade but decided to stay silent for various seconds. “I am scared, yes.”   
Mundus sentence was deeply serious and Nero found himself almost trembling, his eye still capable to focus only on him, like everything else was prohibited to look at.   
“And you know a thing, Nero? You should be scared too...”   
  
Nero snorted at the sentence, even though a hint of anxiety formed inside his body.   
That single word in his head was pounding all over again, it almost hurt.   
“Why the hell should I? Am I not its owner, after all?” Trish stared at Nero, that sentence shocked her.   
  
Owner? What did he mean with owner? A thousand questions raised up in her mind, she was so focused on her own thoughts that Mundus’s distorted voice speaking once again made her gulp harshly.   
“I’m surprised you still haven’t asked yourself why you can’t trigger, Nero...”   
  
Nero stopped.   
The last sentence abruptly brought him into reality.   
What the hell was he doing?   
  
They kidnapped and tortured him asking for only one thing.   
To take that blade.   
Exactly what Nero did.   
  
‘ _Kill him’_  
  
Those words were pounding even more in his head, he tried to think of anything else but that single thought had invaded his head, like he was under a spell, he couldn’t divert his eye from Mundus’s abdomen and in any way he couldn’t remove his hands from the sword, the more he tried to keep it away, the more his grip was tightening around it.   
  
‘ _Kill him’_  
  
Nero raised his head towards Mundus while inexplicably some blood was coming out from his nose. Trish and Vergil were staring at him an even more shocked expression painted on their pale faces.   
  
Then, Nero ran.   
  
Mundus grinned while he let the tentacles around him disappear as the young man rushed towards him with all the strenght he got.   
  
“ _NERO! NO!”_   
  
Trish’s scream echoed inside the room.   
The woman ran behind Nero, trying to stop him before he could hit the great demon.   
  
Too late.   
  
As the Blade pierced Mundus’s body, he released an incredibly powerful shock wave, sending all the presents in the room far away from him. The place got almost completely destroyed as Mundus dissolved with a creepy smile up on his face.   
  
  
\--------- ----------- -----------   
  
Nero opened his eye.   
The blade had pierced through Mundus with an accuracy he didn’t feel belonged to him. Only the great demon’s trenchcoat had remained, everything else got destroyed.   
  
Nero managed to stood up, he landed only a couple of meters far from the enemy, using the sword as support he walked a couple of steps, then, he abruptly stopped.   
His head started pounding incessantly, cold sweat was running down his spine as he felt _pain_ all over his body, everything started to hurt incredibly and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.   
  
The sword left his hands, falling on the ground in a deafening noise, Nero managed to glance at it one last time as he was starting to black out.   
  
“D-damn, you really are a cheap medicine, if your effect lasts so little...”   
He spoke that sentence, with a trembling voice and he closed his eye, passing out and falling as well.   
For the whole group the entire scene happened in slow motion and when Nero hit the concrete the blood was flowing out once again from all of his wounds.   
  
No one dared to move.   
Trish’s eyes were widened and bloodshot, while Lady was gripping Dante’s hand as she was biting her lip with force and couldn’t divert her eyes from Nero’s body.   
Dante and Vergil had the same expression up on their faces, confused and vaguely desperate. Vergil was still laying on the wall, his wounds almost all healed, same thing for Dante who separated from Lady had made a step forward. He stopped almost instantly ,though, as a rush of steps pierced his ears.   
  
Nico ran towards Nero, falling on her knees beside him, she raised up his torso with a gentleness that seemed really out of character. Nero was completely still, his breathing was feeble, almost inaudible.  
She put as much effort as she momentarily could to clean his face from the blood, dry and fresh. “Ehy, chalk-head, come on… are you really gonna give up like this?”   
  
Nero was completely unconscious, Nico’s voice couldn’t reach him at all. “Nero, please...wake up.”   
Nico clutched her arms around him, she tried not to squeeze too much as she felt some tears forming on her eyes.   
  
Vergil stared at the scene, incapable of any movement, he felt a pair of eyes on him and raised an eyebrow discovering that Trish was _glaring_ at him with an undefinible expression,  
she opened her mouth asking with a rough tone. “Vergil, who the hell did you get pregnant?”   
  
The blonde’s question made various heads turning towards Vergil, which, taken aback by the words, remained in silence for various moments.   
“What do you mean?” Dante asked that in his place and Trish snorted, standing up to reach the youngests, she then answered while caressing Nero’s head, still in his friend’s arms.   
“I mean what I said.”   
  
Trish’s tone was glacial this time, but it hid a huge worry and Vergil couldn’t help but swallow, feeling his throat dry. “ I can assure you, Trish, that she was human.”   
As Vergil answered, the blonde hurried on ripping Nero from Nico’s arms, carrying him like a bride like he weighted nothing, only to reach Vergil and show him the young’s man limp form as to demonstrate something. “ Then how do you explain all of this?!”   
  
Lady looked at her with a confused face, shared by Dante, Trish’s behaviour was incredibly weird and she was so nervous it almost scared them.   
Nico stood up and approached the white sword fearing to touch it, then, she shared a little glance with Vergil as she noticed how the man was focused on the blade, Vergil was pondering on Trish’s words, he remembered his partner from years ago quite well and he could bet everything he had that she was human.   
So how it could be possible that Nero had deafeated an enemy none of them could?   
  
His eyes were still fixated on the white sword, on that huge, weird, uknown yet so familiar white sword.   
Suddenly a defeaning rumble made everyone wince, Dante and Vergil rushed through the door noticing how various cracks were forming on the walls.   
  
The entire building was about to collapse.   
  
“We need to get away from here!” Dante shouted at the whole group, Trish ran towards the hunter tightening her grip on Nero as she carefully carried him. Lady rushed to them as well, coughing a little, feeling different cuts bleeding all over her body, now wasn’t the time for those though.   
  
“Wait!”   
  
Everyone turned around as Nico spoke loudly. She was trying to carry the sword, incredibly heavy in her hands, the effort she was making to walk with that huge burden was almost ridiculous, but none of them laughed. “What the hell are you doing, Nico? Leave it!” Lady scolded her, raising an eyebrow as she approached the younger woman,Nico though answered with a serious tone.   
“No! We’ll take it with us!”   
  
Another loud rumble made the walls wail and Trish sighed as Vergil glanced quickly at Nero before turning once again towards the sword. “I as well, think that we have to take it with us”   
The man’s tone was grim but Nico smiled at him being happy she received such support, Trish hurried towards the door, Nero still between her arms completely unaware of what was happening, the blonde stopped right before exiting the room and spoke lowly “Do what you want.”   
  
At that sentence Lady turned towards Nico, she was immediately invaded by two black puppy eyes, Nico was silently begging for help, so after snorting loudly Lady lifted the white sword, it strangely was a lot heavier than the Kalina, but she could manage to transport it, Nico nodded and thanked her. Lady could’ve left this kind of job to Dante or Vergil, but seeing the effect this sword had on demons… it was better

if she took care of it.   
  
The group rushed in the exit direction, running through the crumbling walls that seemed more and more decadent at every step.   
They were about to come out but a deep, loud sound probably, no, surely coming from outside made everyone stops immediately, the sound was followed by another ,very specific and familiar, noise.   
A car alarm.   
  
“Oh, no no nonono- ” Nico widened her eyes as she opened the building door, or what was left of it and the sight in front of her was devastating. The jeep was reduced to metal scraps only, crushed by the weight of a huge demon covered by black scales, Nico was completely still and when the others reached her to see what happened the demon was approaching them, roaring furiously. Nico made a step as well, her face was completely red with overwhelming anger.

  
“FUCKING SON OF A-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Sorry for the mistakes!

Luckily, the bus wasn’t crowded, sure, they could’ve gone by foot but, with Nero in those conditions, it was better to stay as still as possible.  
  
The young man’s inconscious body was laying on two seats, while his head was on Trish’s thighs, occupying the third sit in the line the nearest to the window. She was motherly caressing Nero’s hair, still dirty with blood.

The bus was one of those models with the seat-lines placed one in front of the other, so, Dante and Nico were facing Trish, while Vergil and Lady were seated on the other side of the vehicle.  
Dante was looking outside, an incredibly grim expression painted on his face, his forehead was resting on the window and some beads of sweat were visible on it.  
Nico was near him, she was crouching on the seat like a cat, not once her eyes diverted from Nero’s face and her lower lips was almost bleeding from how much she kept biting it.

“Nico… about the car-”

“DON’T – say a word. I don’t want to hear anything.”

Lady really tried to calm Nico with those words, or at least have a proper conversation about what happened to the jeep, but the young woman was furious, so she simply gave up, sighing.  
Vergil was seated in front of Lady, tightly gripping Yamato between his hands, he couldn’t help but staring at Dante, his brother had been so silent after they managed to rescue Nero, it weirded him so much.

Another minute passed when Trish’s voice echoed in the vehicle, some people were watching the group from a secure distance and no one, not even the driver dared to protest when they entered the bus, too scared to talk. “It sure has been… an unlucky event… I mean a demon of that size, landing directly on the car.”  
  
“Who the fuck cares about the car!” Nico had raised her voice in answer, hugging her legs tightly against her, Trish winced as the young woman continued her speech with an irritated tone. “There were four months of work inside my bag, _four.months.of.work.”_

“You shouldn’t have brought the bag with you, then.” Vergil immediately admonished her and Nico glared daggers at him while Lady was silently trying to make him shut up, Nico was about to burst out a real bad answer but she took a long, deep breath, she managed to understand Vergil’s personality really quickly, frankly, V seemed to be a lot more mature than the original, she wondered where the fuck that maturity went when they merged into one. She returned to watch her best friend, noticing how weak his breathing was.

“Most important thing is that we managed to save the blockhead.”  
Nico spoke as she gritted her teeth and again, various minutes passed, when suddenly, Dante’s voice, loud as ever, broke the silent tension.

“Just, what the fuck happened ?!”  
The hunter’s tone was almost wrathful ,Nico winced, scared by the sudden shout while Lady turned her head to stare at him and Trish instinctually placed an hand as to cover Nero’s head, Dante didn’t even diverted his head from the window when that sentence came out from his mouth, his jaw was incredibly clenched.

Vergil looked at him, a calm expression painted all over his face, he put a leg above the other and sighed, speaking with a low tone “ There was a battle, what more do you need to know?”

Dante abruptly glared at his older brother, furrowing his brows. “I’m talking about Nero! He didn’t even realized we were there! It was like he was on autopilot and his wounds-”  
“Oh, what , Dante, does it bother you that he didn’t come thanking you with open arms because you saved him?” Dante’s eyes suddenly darkened he bit his lower lip and gritted his sharp teeth but Vergil didn’t even wince, instead he kept talking.

  
“ ...And talking about ‘saving’ you were completely useless, the great Dante couldn’t ev-” Dante stood up and Vergil interrupted his speeech, some passengers looked at scene, bewildered.  
“ ‘cause you have been very fucking useful, huh? You managed to escape from Mundus and now you couldn’t even land an hit on him, don’t vent your alpha-male frustration on me, you-”  
  


“ _ENOUGH! Both of you!”_

Lady shouted.

Her tone loud and clear, the entire bus winced at that scream but she didn’t care, Dante closed his mouth in a thin line as Vergil turned his head toward the bus window, like he got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.  
“Hell, how old are you, six? Nero almost died and the only thing you can think about is your pride? None of us could hit Munds and none of us know how the hell Nero managed to kill him-”

"Not Nero, the sword.” When Nico interrupted Lady, everyone turned in the young woman direction, she was deadly serious and Trish couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“The sword is just a weapon, Nico.”

Nico stared at her, seemed like she was pondering on the blonde words, she crouched even more on the seat, pointing her eyes on that white blade, so spotless and beautiful. The symbols on it where something she never saw before, it looked so ancient, still, there’s wasn’t any bruise or crack on it and considered the sword model, it was something illogical.

Most of all it was made of marble.

A sword made of sharp marble?

There was something incredibly weird about that blade.

“Tell yourself what you need to tell yourself,Trish, but… how is it possible that Nero managed to stay on his own feet, jumping and fighting like that considering the _evident_ conditions of his body?”  
Trish didn’t answered at that, staying silent for various minutes, caressing once again Nero’s head, her eyes were pointed on the blade, but after taking a long sigh, she stared at Vergil. The man realized he was watched and instantly looked at her, raising an eyebrow in answer. “Vergil you’re 100% sure she was human, righ-?”  
“I have no intention of repeat myself, she was human.”  
  
Vergil didn’t admit any retort and Trish lowered his head, focusing on Nero instead, she didn’t want to meddle in Vergil’s past, nor she did really care, but she wanted to know everything that could help them understand the current situation with Nero.  
“But, have you two been together for long? I mean are you sure you have a clear memory of this woman?” Nico’s question struck like lighting and Dante immediately stared at her, allarmed of what reaction could his twin brother have, in fact, Vergil’s irritated voice arrived almost immediately. “I believe this isn’t any of your business, young lady.”

Nico rolled her eyes at the _‘young lady’_ and she was about to answer when Trish winced letting a little whimper escape from her mouth.  
Nero’s eyes were completely opened, but totally spent, he was clutching Trish’s wrist with inhuman force, like he was going to break it. Dante stood up approaching them but Trish stopped him raising her free arm. Nero’s breathing was feeble and it was like the young man wasn’t even there, he was trembling and sweating.

  
Trish placed her free hand on Nero’s forehead, covering his eyes, when she spoke, her voice was calm and reassuring. “ Nero, it’s okay, you’re safe… you’re with us.”  
Nero grip didn’t seem to ease at all and Trish’s wrist was becoming purple, Nico placed both legs on the ground as she nervously observed how Trish managed to calm down her friend.  
“Calm down, Nero… you’re safe now, nothing can hurt you anymore.”

  
Excruciatingly slowly, Nero let go of her wrist, while his hand fell down like it belonged to a corpse, Trish swinged her arm various times, as her skin was returning of the original color, thanks to the regeneration.  
When she removed her other hand from Nero’s face, his eyes were shut, and the young man’s breathing became regular.

“What the hell happened…?” Lady’s voice was trembling and feeble, like she was scared to wake him up again. Trish looked at her, answering with a calm tone as her hand returned once again on Nero’s head. “A nightmare, probably, considering the conditions of his body I don’t even want to think about what Mundus did to him, I-”

“Trish, shut the fuck up.”

That sentence bursted out from Dante suddenly and Trish couldn’t help but stare at him bewildered, the hunter was looking at the window, eyes lost in the background while his hands were trembling with rage.  
  
“...Please”

Dante spoke that last word with almost a inaudible voice and that was the last conversation the entire group shared until their arrival.

\---------- ------- ---------

When Trish opened Devil May Cry’s door using the rusty keys, she and Dante had switched roles, now Nero was in the arms of the latter.  
Dante was trying to carry his body with incredible gentleness, the young man skin was so cold that every 60 seconds Dante checked on his breathing, assuring himself that Nero was still alive.

The group found Morrison seated on the couch, the man immediately stared at the Nero, then glanced at everyone, smirking at their attire.

“He really fucked you up , huh?”  
  
“No comment.” Lady answered with a sigh, jumping on the couch near him and placing the heavy sword on the ground, Morrison couldn’t help but raising an eyebrow at the long blade, studying it intensely.

“That one is definitely new.”

“Nero’s new sword this is Morrison, Morrison this is Nero’s new sword.” Lady made a quick introduction and the man’s stare became even more confused.  
“What about the Red Queen? I brought it back here with the van… or better...with the remains of the van.”

Nico dashed towards him at the words, grabbing his hand at full force. “You brought the van back?! Where is it?!”

“Everyone, the van is a matter for later, first thing, we have to wash and clean Nero and put him on a bed, immediately!” Trish’s voice made everyone stop, Vergil just closed the entrance doors and Dante still had Nero’s in his arms as if he was waiting for instructions.  
  
“On a bed?” Dante’s question made Trish immediately turn in his direction as she glared daggers at him. “Your bed! The only bed in this place and please, tell me you didn’t _use_ it while we were saving Nico!”

Dante made a scene of thinking about it and Trish rolled her eyes, she couldn’t not notice that Dante’s mood incredibly changed as they entered the office, like he finally felt safe, or better… that Nero was finally safe, his demonic aura was calm as well and Trish almost felt a smile appearing on her own lips.  
  
“Vergil sat on it, that’s the only thing I can tell you.” When Dante spoke his name, Vergil immediately approached them, he had removed his long coat that was laying with Yamato in a corner of the room, he raised an eyebrow , talking with irritation.“What does this have to do with using it? I simply sat on it and didn’t you told me that Nero had his own room with his own bed, Dante?”

“You probably dirtied the blankets with your incredible good mood, _big brother_ and no, I lied, okay? Nero doesn’t have a room here.” Trish sighed at the twins’s new bickering, they really were children.

Nico raised an eyebrow instead, Dante sounded almost _sad_ when he told that last sentence, did he and her friend spoke about Nero having a room here? She couldn’t know… since she had never met Dante before the Qhliphot, but she was really surprised that this whole ‘’room topic’’ never came out from Nero’s mouth when they spoke about Dante.

Lady stood up with a cheering tone making some steps towards Dante and almost taking Nero in her arms “ I’m going to give Nero a bath!”

“ _Absolutely not._ ”

The twins spoke in incredible unison, turning their heads in the same second, Lady widened her eyes making a step back while Trish and Nico had a raised eyebrow, Morrison was simply staring at the scene, silently giggling.

“I’ll give him a bath.” Dante then bursted out, the grip on Nero thighs even more tighter.

“No, I am going to.”

Everyone in the room stared at Vergil as he spoke those words, he didn’t even realized he said that, Dante was looking at him with eyes as big as fishbowls and Trish eyebrows couldn’t reach an higher point now.Vergil’s brain stopped for a second. The most logical explanation was that he wanted to wash Nero to study his regeneration abilities, so weak compared to his and Dante’s. But deep inside he kind of knew the real reason, it was like he wanted to _take care_ of that young man.

Why? He was a stranger. The only bond they had was blood, nothing more.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud and cheerful laugh, coming from Dante.  
“Hah! You?! Vergil, I can’t believe suddenly a heart appeared inside your chest, you really want to take care of lil’ Nero, huh?”

Vergil deadly glared at him in response. “ Not at all, I simply want to see how inferior his abilities are compared to ours and you have the delicacy of a baboon, you might end up drowning him.”  
Dante put on a very childish frown, fixing his tight grip on Nero and puffing out some air at that sentence. “I can be _extremely_ delicate! You’re the one who can’t-”

“CUT IT OUT! Give him that freakin’ bath together, alright?!” Luckily, Trish exasperated shout succesfully interrupted the umpteenth bickering.  
She sighed loudly as both men stopped to look at her and continued her speech.  
“But do it now! He’s bleeding all over the office!”

Dante stared at Nero, clutching his shoulder and caressing it carefully then stared at Vergil, a serious aura surrounding him, Vergil answered the glance with sharp eyes.  
“It’s okay for you, Verge?”

Vergil seemed to ponder on the words for some seconds and Trish face couldn’t become redder from irritation, then the hybrid nodded and both twins approached the bathroom in the ground floor, the one with a bathtub.  
When both twins closed the door behind them, the rest of the group sighed in unison.

Nico glanced at Trish and Lady with a grin “Very mature for their age huh?” Trish didn’t answered she simply sat on the table and caressed her head massaging it slowly.  
Suddenly, she felt incredible relief, Dante returned (...unexpectedly Vergil too), they managed to save Nero, he was safe.

Everyone was safe.

Everyone was _home.  
  
  
\---------- ------------ ---------- _

She entered the room making space beetween the various ruins and remains. Gracefully, she reached the old, dirty and torn trenchcoat on the ground.  
“You were really pathetic.”

As she spoke, the trenchcoat slowly moved, like it was alive, and bit by bit a body formed inside it, revealing the bearded, three eyed face of Mundus, he looked around him for a minute before sighing. “ Everything went as you wanted though.” The old woman observed him, the demon had managed to stand up, coughing blood and who-knows-what. Mundus then stared at her, his expression couldn’t hide curiosity and she scoffed, making some steps behind. “ I can’t believe it, a great demon like yourself, you couldn’t even stood a chance with that stupid boy.”  
  
“You know better than me that it was the sword f- ...” Mundus closed his mouth, interrupting himself, he glared daggers at the irritating woman, sure, he had to give her credit, she effortlessy managed to pull him out of his prison, but her attitude was too much to stand.

“You shouldn’t talk to me like that, you’re nothing but a mere human.” Mundus bursted that out without thinking, and the woman expression became sharp as a blade. She made some steps forward, not even a bit afraid of the great demon. “I think you’re forgetting your own place, I put you out of that prison, I can send you right back, without the shield I gave you , you would be rotten meat now, that Dante and his group would’ve made a feast of you. You are as weak as the lowest class of demons right now and you work for me, am i clear?”

The woman fixed the huge belt on her hips, full of various amulets and a couple of weird knives, her wrinkled hand rested on a medium blade on her thigh, she touched it staring at Mundus with superiority. “You certainly wouldn’t be the first ‘ _great demon’_ that my family destroys. I got you out because I know what you’ll be capable of when you get your powers back and I need you for this job, but don’t flatter yourself, I can get rid of you anytime.”  
Mundus made a couple of steps back, he knew what the woman wasn’t lying, that ...family of hunters has been know by ancient demons for long, he couldn’t admit he was scared, fear was almost an uknown feeling for him, but right now he found himself trembling, simply staring at that human being in front of him.

“You know our pact, don’t you?”

Mundus nodded at the woman’s question, staying silent as she continued her speech.  
“You help me with that boy and I’ll help you getting your ...how did you call it?”  
  
“ _Revenge_ ” Mundus looked at her and she smirked, some teeth in her mouth were filed, and that made her smile even creepier.  
“Right, revenge, help me and you’ll get your revenge on those twins, we have a deal.”

Mundus knew the whole deal very well, but he stayed silent for various second, pondering on what to ask next. “What the hell do we have to do now?”  
The old woman approached the door, that gracefullness never leaving her, she turned her head around, staring at Mundus that looked so weak and pathetic, and spoke with a serious tone.

“Now? Now we simply wait, _He will come to us.”_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
